Give Me a Second Change
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi, tidak separah dan sefatal Naruto. Karena kebodohan dan keegoisannya, Sasuke jadi menderita dan tersakiti. Naruto mencampakannya demi orang lain yang ternyata adalah sahabat kekasihnya sendiri. Jikapun dia menyesal, bisakah Naruto mendapatkan Sasuke kembali?/NARUSASU/SHIKASASU.


Sejak awal Sasuke tidak pernah curiga mengenai kedekatan antara kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto, dengan sahabat baik masa kecilnya, Sabaku Gaara. Pertama kali memperkenalkan keduanya adalah saat masa ospek di kampus, tepatnya setahun yang lalu.

Meskipun semenjak perkenalan itu sifat Naruto mulai sedikit berubah padanya. Tidak lagi berkata hal-hal yang manis sampai membuatnya melambung tinggi. Jarang mengantar jemputnya kemana-mana, padahal dulu tanpa dimintapun Naruto akan dengan senang hati mengantarnya, terkadang justru kekasihnya itu yang terus-terusan memaksa dengan alasan khawatir dan semacamnya, lalu sekarang? kebiasaan itu bahkan mulai menghilang.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya perhatian Naruto dan kasih cintanya telah berkurang. Tidak lagi sebesar dulu.

Mungkinkah Naruto mulai bosan padanya?

Dipikir-pikir itu mungkin saja. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu empat tahun untuk bersama, sejak berada di kelas satu ketika SMA dulu. Wajar jika pemuda pirang itu merasa jenuh pada Sasuke yang notabene-nya selalu kaku setiap kali mereka berkencan.

Naruto adalah pemuda hyperactive, sementara Sasuke terlalu passive. Naruto layaknya matahari yang selalu membuat semua orang merasa hangat dan ceria, sementara dirinya adalah sinar bulan yang terkadang redup, jarang dipandang, dan selalu diliputi keheningan.

Naruto adalah pelengkap hidupnya. Kelebihan Naruto mampu menutupi kekurangan yang ada di diri Sasuke. Itulah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman karna Naruto selalu menyinari cahaya terangnya untuk menopang kegelapan Sasuke.

Namun... Itu semua dulu. Sebelum Sasuke menyadari kalau hati Naruto bukan lagi untuknya. Sasuke tidak bodoh, walau dia sering bersikap seolah dirinya tak tahu apa-apa. Kedekatan antara Naruto dan Gaara mulai menampakan gelagat-gelagat aneh yang mencurigakan. Hubungan pertemanan mereka terlihat tidak lazim seperti pada umumnya. Bahkan Sasuke yang menyandang gelar predikat kekasih si pirang tahu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal diantara mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Give Me a Second Change**

 **by: Nagisa Yuuki**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru!" Sasuke memanggil dari arah dapur ketika melihat makhluk pirang kesayangannya berada di depan pintu sembari menenteng ransel di punggung. "Ohayou!" Senyuman manis Sasuke mengiringi langkah Naruto memasuki dapur.

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu lekas menuju kearah lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sekaleng kopi instan. Tapi belum sempat menegak isinya, tangan berkulit putih Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya yang berwarna tan.

Mendapati tindakan pencegahan dari Sasuke, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. Manik blue sapphire-nya mamandang malas sosok kekasihnya seolah dia tidak berminat untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkanmu kopi yang hangat. Jangan meminum minuman dingin di pagi hari, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu–"

"Urusai!"

Sasuke tercekat. Naruto baru saja membentaknya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya yang tengah tersenyum bergetar. Matanya menatap sayu paras tampan sang Namikaze tercinta.

"Kau cerewet. Lebih baik aku berangkat ke kampus saja." dengusnya melengos pergi begitu saja sembari membuka kaitan pada pembuka kaleng untuk menegak isi minuman didalamnya.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu? Aku sudah memasakanmu omelet–"

BRAK!

"–Naru."

Sasuke memandang sendu pintu yang baru saja di banting kasar dari arah luar. Naruto baru saja meninggalkannya. Sudah seminggu ini sifat Naruto berubah lebih dingin dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Hanya desahan nafas lelah yang bisa Sasuke keluarkan dari mulut kecilnya yang bergetar.

Dia menatap nanar pada masakannya yang teronggok diatas meja tanpa disentuh Naruto sedikitpun. Jangankan menyentuh, meliriknya saja tidak.

Ini kesekian kalinya Sasuke berpikir untuk menyerah. Mempertahankan hubungan ini rasanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecut. Manik obsidiannya yang cemerlang kini berubah mendung. Betapa hatinya semakin terluka akibat perlakuan Naruto barusan.

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan lunglai menuju lorong kampus.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya murung, memikirkan bento buatannya yang akan berakhir dengan percuma, seperti sarapan yang dia buatkan tadi pagi.

Apa boleh buat Sasuke sudah terlanjur membuatnya. Jikapun Naruto membuang bento ini, Sasuke sudah pasrah. Mungkin sudah saatnya dia belajar untuk merelakan Naruto. Cepat atau lambat pemuda pirang itu pasti akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Sayang sekali... Hubungan yang mereka jalin sudah hampir memasuki tahun keempat. Dulu sewaktu Naruto menyatakan cintanya di bangku Senior, saat itu keduanya baru duduk di kelas satu. Sasuke masih ingat, betapa konyolnya Naruto mengumumkan perasaannya melalui pengeras suara, yang setelahnya mendapat amukan guru dan di hukum untuk membersihkan lapangan indoor olahraga.

Saat itu Sasuke merona hebat. Dirinya dijadikan bahan candaan dan olokan teman satu sekolah. Tapi, disatu sisi dia bahagia. Perasaannya yang dia simpan sejak awal pertemuan akhirnya terbalaskan. Naruto juga mengulangi pernyataan cintanya setelah sekolah usai, dan tentu saja Sasuke langsung menerimanya.

Bibir sewarna persik yang terlihat mungil itu tersenyum getir disela-sela lamunannya. Betapa masalalu bisa menjadi boomerang dikemudian hari. Ucapan cinta dan janji-janji manis Naruto sekarang hanya berupa bualan belaka.

Ini semua karena kejadian setahun lalu. Sasuke masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang bernama Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah bata yang baru saja pindah dari Kyoto. Lalu memperkenalkannya pada Naruto yang kebetulan sedang bersamanya.

 _"Naru kenalkan ini sahabat lamaku, Gaara. Dia baru pindah dari Kyoto. Dan Gaara kenalkan ini Naru, kekasihku." Muka Sasuke merona saat mengatakannya. Naruto mengusap gemas puncak kepalanya lalu menjabat tangan Gaara dan mereka berbincang-bincang bersama._

Awalnya memang tidak ada apa-apa, sampai suatu hari –tepatnya enam bulan lalu.

Sasuke yang baru saja selesai menghadiri kelas Bahasa, tidak sengaja memergoki Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang duduk di kursi lorong paling pojok sambil berangkulan mesra. Mereka tertawa dan sesekali saling menjahili dengan cara mencubit, menggelitik, dan Naruto seperti mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gaara sampai membuat pemuda merah itu mendesah dan terkikik geli dengan wajah merona.

Dia tidak langsung berpikiran macam-macam. Mungkin bisa dibilang sudah hampir menjurus kesana, tetapi Sasuke berusaha percaya dan berpikir positif tentang hubungan pertemanan mereka. Dia tidak boleh menuduh apalagi tanpa bukti. Naruto adalah kekasihnya dan Gaara adalah sahabatnya. Dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk.

Namun, semakin rasa janggal itu dia tekan, semakin kuat feelingnya akan sesuatu. Sudah beberapa kali juga Sasuke memergoki mereka yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama –tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Tapi, Sasuke tetap diam seolah dia tidak tahu. Sasuke masih tersenyum seperti biasa saat bersama mereka tanpa tahu keberadaan belati tersembunyi yang bisa kapan saja menusuknya dari belakang.

Sasuke hanya tidak mau membesar-besarkan suatu masalah. Dia sudah berjanji kepada kedua orangtua Naruto untuk menjaga hubungan mereka sebaik-baiknya. Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga kedua baginya. Dia sudah terlanjur dekat dan menyayangi Minato serta Kushina seperti halnya orangtua kandungnya sendiri. Mana mungkin Sasuke tega menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka juga keluarganya sendiri.

Apa mungkin ini bagian rencana tuhan untuk menguji seberapa kuat hubungan mereka?

Kalau begitu Sasuke akan bertahan semampunya. Meski nanti dia akan merasakan sakit dan kecewa.

Naruto tidak mungkin menghianatinya, bukan?

"Sasuke? Kenapa melamun?" Suara khas seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Kelopak mata itu mengerjap cepat kemudian memandang sosok Nara Shikamaru sedikit kikuk.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa sekarang malah memasang pose seimut itu?" dengusnya geli. Jarinya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi kenyal Sasuke.

"Shika?"

"Itu namaku."

"Kau memanggilku barusan?"

"Geez!" Shikamaru tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Kenapa Sasuke jadi eror pagi-pagi begini. Jawabannya pun tidak nyambung dan sama sekali melantur. "Sudahlah lupakan. Kau mencari, Naruto?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. Shikamaru selalu bisa membaca pikirannya dan pemuda itu selalu saja tahu kebiasaannya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia ada dibelakang dekat gudang. Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan kearah sana bersama Gaara." Hampir saja Shikamaru tak mampu menahan hasratnya untuk mencubiti pipi menggemaskan sang Uchiha. Tapi mendapati sorotan kelam indah Sasuke meredup, membuatnya bingung. Dia sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bertengkar. Namun, itu tidak mungkin.

Pikiran itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Souka? Kalau begitu aku kesana saja menyusul mereka." Pandangan Sasuke masih sama seperti tadi dan dia mulai merasa adanya firasat-firasat buruk. Dia meninggalkan Shikamaru begitu saja dan berjalan kearah dimana Naruto dan Gaara berada.

"Nnnnhh~ Aahhh~"

Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke melirik kekanan dan kekiri tapi tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya. Pandangannya berakhir disebuah pintu reyot tempat penyimpanan barang-barang tak terpakai.

Firasatnya berkata kalau suara yang didengarnya barusan berasal dari sana. Langkahnya kembali berpijak semakin mendekati ruangan kumuh yang disebut gudang. Sasuke berdiri didepannya.

"Naru? Gaara?" Dia memanggil kedua nama itu sedikit cemas. Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tak enak?

Kreeek.

Tangannya mendorong pintu itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Bibirnya ingin kembali membuka dan bersuara sampai warna kuning dan merah terlihat menyembul dari cela tumpukan barang berdebu.

"Naru? Gaara? Kalian disini?"

Kepala berbeda warna itu bergerak selama beberapa detik kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke kembali memanggil. Dia berjalan masuk dan berhenti ketika melihat sosok keduanya yang sedang berjongkok memunggungi Sasuke.

"Auch! Ini sakit~"

"Gaara? Kau kenapa?"

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Gaara menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Hai, Sasuke –Ouch!" Dia terlihat mengibaskan jarinya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri, diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Jariku tergores, Sasu~ Sakit~" Gaara merajuk manja. Kakinya bergerak cepat kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya.

"Mau kuobati?"

Gaara mengangguk sambil membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sasuke.

"Baik, ayo kita ke –eh? Naru, kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" Perhatian Sasuke meneliti penampilan Naruto yang baru disadarinya bertelanjang dada. Di lehernya terdapat sesuatu tapi langsung ditutupi dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku kepanasan." jawabnya singkat.

"Memang kalian sedang apa disini? Kau juga terlihat berantakan Gaara."

"Aku terjatuh tadi dan tanganku tergores, ingat?" Rasanya Sasuke sukar mempercayai hal itu. Sesuatu dalam hatinya merasakan adanya etikat tidak baik dan menangkap peragai aneh dari kedua pemuda itu. "Kami disini karna disuruh Asuma-sensei mengambil meja bekas yang masih bisa digunakan untuk dosen baru katanya." Gaara menambahkan lagi.

Sasuke memang mendengar adanya kabar mengenai dosen baru di kampus ini. Dia tanpa sadar mengangguk –mempercayai cerita itu dari mulut Gaara. Ternyata pikirannya saja yang terlalu paranoid. Tapi, kenapa rasanya masih ada yang janggal? Sasuke mulai mengacuhkan kecemasannya. Dan berniat untuk mengobati luka Gaara. Temannya sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya sekarang.

Mereka langsung berbalik membiarkan Naruto menyusulnya dari belakang. Sasuke tidak menyadari perubahan raut Gaara dan Naruto yang mulai menampakan seringai kemenangan dari balik punggungnya.

 **.**

"Naru, aku membawakanmu bento. Tadi pagi kau belum sarapan, kau harus makan kalau tidak kau akan sakit."

Sehabis mengobati luka di jari Gaara, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto diluar koridor. Pemuda itu sedang bersandar ditembok sembari menyilangkan sebelah kakinya dan bersedekap dada. Iris aquamarine-nya yang indah melirik malas kotak bekal yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau sudah makan? Aku tidak melihatmu. Padahal aku sampai kesini tidak lama setelah kau–"

"Berisik! Bisakah kau diam dan jangan cerewet?"

Sasuke tertegun. Naruto sudah dua kali membentaknya hari ini. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan besar sampai membuat mood pemuda pirang itu jelek?

Bibirnya bergerak lagi bermaksud membuka suaranya, tapi Naruto sudah menyelanya lebih cepat.

"Daripada kau memberiku bento, lebih baik kau memberikanku sesuatu yang lain. Kau sangat membosankan!"

Denyutan ngilu di hatinya berusaha tak ia perdulikan. Mencoba untuk sabar, Sasuke memahat senyumnya yang terlihat getir.

"Memangnya kau mau apa, Naru?"

"Ck!" Naruto malah berdecak. Mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain, enggan menatap Sasuke. "Sudahlah! Kau juga tidak bisa memberikannya. Kau itu kuno, kutu buku, ketinggalan jaman, dan kau juga membosankan!"

Lagi-lagi sebutan itu yang keluar. Sasuke semakin bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kuminta, Sasuke. Akui saja hal itu."

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke termenung. Memikirkan apa kekurangannya sampai membuat Naruto begini padanya. Dia melihat Naruto mulai menegapkan tubuhnya dan berlalu begitu saja untuk menabrakan lengan kokohnya dibahu sempit Sasuke. Hal itu cukup membuatnya kaget. Sasuke semakin yakin akan adanya sesuatu. Terlebih dia melihat Naruto memasuki ruang UKS. Dimana Gaara berada.

Apakah dia harus mengintip mereka di dalam sana?

Tidak!

Sasuke harus percaya. Lagipula sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berprasangka buruk. Ada baiknya dia mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Didepan sana Shikamaru mencegatnya. Pemuda berambut nanas itu terlihat cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Shika..." Bibir Sasuke gemetar saat melihat ketulusan dimatanya. Hal yang dulu biasa dia lihat di mata biru Naruto. "Aku..."

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Tidak," Dia menggeleng berusaha tersenyum dan melirik bento buatannya yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto. "Kau mau? Naruto bilang dia sudah makan tadi. Sayang kan kalau dibuang."

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian mengambil kotak bekal yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Dia membuka penutup kotaknya lalu mencomot sepotong gyoza dan memakannya. Shikamaru tersenyum sembari menepuk pelan pucak kepala Sasuke.

"Istirahat sana. Kau terlihat pucat."

Dan Sasuke memaksakan senyum diwajahnya kemudian mengangguk sebelum berlalu.

 **.**

Dia membuka pintu utama lalu berjalan masuk kedalam. Membuka sepatu yang dikenakan sambil melirik ruang keluarga yang terdengar berisik dengan bunyi acara televisi. Kedua tangannya menenteng kantung belanjaan dan lekas berjalan kearah dapur.

"Eh, Sasu-chan. Naruto tidak bersamamu?" Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang berkepala empat menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dari arah dapur. Rambut merah panjang wanita itu tergerai sampai ke betis kakinya. Warna rambut yang indah bagi Sasuke tapi juga membuat hatinya sesak entah karna apa.

"Kaasan dan Tousan sudah pulang dari luar kota? Bagaimana dengan urusan bisnisnya?" sapa Sasuke sembari memahat senyumannya yang biasa.

"Kami baru sampai tadi siang. Perjalanannya cukup melelahkan tapi kau tahu? Tousan memberikan Kaasan kejutan setelah urusan bisnis itu selesai." Kushina tertawa girang dan menunjukan lehernya yang dihiasi kalung berlian yang sangat cantik.

Sasuke merasa senang mendengarnya. Kebahagiaan orangtua Naruto adalah kehahagiaannya juga. Sasuke sudah sangat akrab dengan Kushina sejak pertama kali dirinya diperkenalkan tiga tahun silam. Dengan Minato pun Sasuke tidak canggung lagi untuk bermanja-manja atau sekedar menggoda sang ayah tampan yang memiliki hubungan kerabat baik dengan ayah kandungnya sejak di sekolah dulu.

"Kalung yang cantik. Sangat cocok untuk Kaasan yang cantik."

"Arigatou Sasu-chan sayang. Kau memang menantu idamanku," pujian Kushina sukses membuat darah Sasuke naik ke kepala. Spontan saja Kushina mencubiti pipinya amat gemas. "Kau habis berbelanja?" Perhatiannya tertuju pada kantung belanjaan ditangan Sasuke.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya dan memasukannya ke dalam kulkas.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, biar Tousan saja yang berbelanja nanti." Kushina menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, sedikit merasa tak enak sudah merepotkan pemuda sebaik Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Tadi pagi kulihat isi kulkas sudah hampir kosong jadi aku berniat untuk berbelanja sehabis pulang kuliah tadi. Kebetulan karena kalian sudah pulang, biar aku yang memasak makan malam, ne. Kalian pasti masih sangat lelah."

"Aw, calon menantuku sangat manis dan perhatian rupanya. Aku menyayangimu Sasu-chan sayang. Tapi biarkan aku ikut membantu. Aku sudah istirahat terlalu banyak di kamar."

Pemuda manis itu terkikik geli melihat wajah cantik Kushina yang tersenyum senang. Belum lagi belaian serta kecupan dikeningnya yang melebarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi porselen Sasuke.

"Ah, halo, Sasu-chan. Aku tidak mendengar kedatanganmu tadi." sapa Minato lembut didepan pintu dapur yang terbuka.

Lelaki bersurai pirang seperti halnya sang putra tunggal, berjalan kearah lemari es untuk mengambil sekaleng soft drink. Sasuke hanya memberinya senyuman manis saat Minato berdiri disebelahnya untuk mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan. Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong-motong sayuran hijau menggunakan pisau untuk segera memasak makan malam bersama Kushina.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu depan yang dibuka seseorang, diiringi suara bernada berat khas Namikaze Naruto. Ketiga orang yang berada di dapur menyahuti salamnya secara bersamaan. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju tangga dekat ruang dapur membuat perasaan Sasuke lega, tetapi ketika menyadari tatapan dingin kekasihnya hal itu justru membalik keadaan hatinya menjadi pilu.

"Tumben Naruto pendiam sekali. Biasanya dia akan heboh dan ikut berkumpul bersama kita di dapur. Apa ada masalah diantara kalian berdua, Sasuke?" Bola mata biru Minato memaku sosok Sasuke yang hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum getir.

"Tak ada Tousan. Mungkin Naruto kelelahan karna kegiatannya cukup banyak di kampus." dustanya, sedikit merasa berdosa akan itu, tapi inilah yang terbaik agar keduanya tidak khawatir.

"Begitu? Kupikir kalian bertengkar. Yah, syukurlah..."

Usapan gemas Minato kembali mengacak surai ravennya yang kian berantakan. Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba termenung sampai tidak menghiraukan percakapan seru Kushina dan Minato yang sesekali menyertakan namanya. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat atau tersenyum alakadarnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Selebihnya Sasuke kembali terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

 **.**

"Sasu sayang, tolong panggilkan Naruto ya di kamarnya. Biar ini Kaasan saja yang urus."

Sasuke mengangguk patuh lalu menyerahkan bagiannya yang sedang menggoreng udang pada Kushina. Dia berjalan melewati Minato yang sedang menyusun piring dan alat makan diatas meja. Dia hanya tersenyum saat bertatapan dengan mata biru serupa kekasihnya. Sasuke lekas berbelok didepan pintu dapur dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Naru, Kaasan memanggilmu. Sudah saatnya untuk makan malam." Tangannya mengetuk pintu bercat nila setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar Naruto. "Naru..." Sasuke memanggil lagi tapi tidak ada sahutan.

Alhasil dia membuka handle pintu dan melongok masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kamar Naruto sepi dan terlihat berantakan dengan pakaian kotor yang berhamburan diatas lantai beserta barang-barang lainnya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Kebiasaan jorok Naruto tidak pernah berubah rupanya.

Dia mengerling pada pintu lain didalam ruangan. Pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar suara gemericik air shower di dalam sana. Pasti Naruto sedang mandi. Puas dengan kesimpulannya, Sasuke bermaksud membersihkan kamar Naruto dan menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk si blonde.

Sasuke duduk diatas kasur sembari melipat selimut tebal yang teronggok dibawah lantai. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakan sosok kekasihnya yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil dipinggangnya. Muka Sasuke spontan memerah. Dia tidak terbiasa melihat pemandangan se frontal ini sebelumnya.

Rambut pirang Naruto basah, dan meneteskan air disekujur tubuh berkulit tannya yang berkilat diterpa cahaya lampu. Dada bidang dan otot bisepnya terlihat kokoh. Belum lagi perut sixpack yang terlihat sexy. Betapa indahnya kekasih yang selama ini dicintainya sepenuh jiwa.

"Ma–Maaf. Aku akan keluar. Umm, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Kami akan menunggu dibawah." Setelah mengucapkannya tanpa memandang sosok dihadapannya, Sasuke lekas bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu. Melewati sosok Naruto dan tiba-tiba merasakan lengannya ditarik dan tubuhnya dibanting keatas kasur.

"Na–Naru–" Wajah Sasuke tambah memerah sampai ketelinga mendapati dirinya yang sedang ditindih Naruto dari atas. Kedua tangannya bahkan ditahan dengan mudahnya diatas kepala. Naruto hanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk itu dan dia menggerakan tangannya yang lain untuk menahan rahang Sasuke agar sejajar dengan tatapannya.

Manik blue sapphire yang mempesona itu menyelami iris obsidian Sasuke yang terlihat gugup. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Naruto meraup bibir mungil Sasuke dan memagutnya penuh nafsu membara. Awalnya hanya lumatan kecil yang terkesan liar tapi lama-kelamaan temponya menjadi cepat dan semakin bringas.

"Ummh!" Mulut Sasuke diterobos lidah Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik isi didalamnya. Leguhan tertahan Sasuke dan rontaannya yang lemah semakin menyulut libido Naruto yang menggelegak panas.

"Na–Emmphh!–Ummpp!–Ruhh–Ahmmmnn!" Sasuke meronta-ronta. Dadanya terasa sesak dan cengkeraman Naruto cukup kuat sampai membuatnya sakit.

Selesai melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto beralih kearah leher Sasuke yang tampak menggoda. Dia melahap kulit putih yang terasa kenyal dimulut, lalu menghisapnya sekuat tenaga.

"Akhhh!–Ummmh!" Naruto menutup bibir sang Uchiha yang terbuka. Mencegahnya agar tidak berteriak hingga terdengar sampai kebawah. Gigi Naruto yang menancap di leher Sasuke mulai menggigitinya dengan gemas.

"Nghmmphh!–Hngmmppp!"

Bekas kemerahan yang sedikit meneteskan darah adalah bukti kalau Naruto telah berhasil menandainya. Sekarang Naruto mengincar dada Sasuke yang sedikit terlihat dari cela kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Dia melepaskan sisa kancing dipakaian itu sedikit tak sabaran. Bekapan dimulut Sasuke terlepas, dan pemuda itu mulai memberontak untuk bisa kabur.

"Lepas, Naru. Nanti orangtuamu lihat," pinta Sasuke sambil menghalang-halangi tubuh depannya yang mulai terbuka tanpa pertahanan. "Jangan! Aku tidak mau, Naru. Kita sudah berjanji untuk melakukan hal ini setelah menikah nanti."

Tapi Naruto terkesan tidak memperdulikannya. Matanya menatap lapar tubuh putih Sasuke yang halus dan kenyal. Tangannya lagi-lagi membungkam bibirnya, tapi Sasuke mendapatkan celah untuk melepaskan diri lalu kabur.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dengan sigap dia meraih pergelangan Sasuke dan menariknya kembali. Sasuke cukup tersentak saat bokongnya terduduk paksa diatas pangkuan Naruto. Sesuatu yang terasa sangat keras mengganjal dibawah sana.

"Na–Mmmpff!" Mulutnya sudah dibungkam lagi. Pinggangnya juga didekap erat sampai kedua tangannya terperangkap. Sasuke duduk tidak nyaman. Terutama bagian bawahnya yang terasa mengganjal. Dia memalingkan wajahnya saat tahu kalau tubuh tan yang mengunci pergerakannya masih belum memakai apapun selain handuk yang melilit pinggang bawahnya.

"Diam!" Nada suara Naruto begitu dalam. Desisannya mampu membuat Sasuke diam tak berkutik. Bahunya menegang merasakan nafas hangat Naruto ditelinganya. "Jangan berisik kalau tidak ingin mereka dengar."

Sasuke bersumpah dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Perubahan sikap dan perlakuan Naruto padanya hampir tidak membuatnya mengenali sosok kekasih tercintanya lagi. Naruto sudah benar-benar berubah. Bahkan janjinya dulu untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke secara intim sebelum keduanya menikah, telah dilanggar.

Pelupuk matanya berbayang seperti terselaputi cairan tipis yang bisa tumpah kapanpun. Punggungnya menegak, merasakan kuluman pada lehernya yang kembali membekaskan rasa perih. Naruto melepaskan tangannya yang menutup erat bibir Sasuke, mendorong pipi sang Uchiha agar menoleh kearah kanan dimana kepala Naruto berada. Sasuke tidak bisa mengalahkan tenaga dominannya yang terkenal enerjik dan dia hanya pasrah saat Naruto mulai memagut bibirnya lagi.

"Nghh!" Dia memekik tertahan meneteskan airmata di pipi putihnya. Baru saja Naruto mencubit dan memelintir puting Sasuke. Naruto terus menggoda buah dadanya, meremas-remas, lalu memutirnya. Jarinya bergerak semakin kebawah.

Sasuke langsung panik. Berniat melepaskan ciuman memabukan Naruto dan memohon untuk membebaskannya sebelum bibir Naruto kembali menangkap mulutnya dan jamahan nakal mulai mengelus benda diselangkangannya.

Sentuhan itu serasa mencabik-cabik harga dirinya. Dia meleguh saat Naruto memijit miliknya secara perlahan, lalu memekik saat sentuhannya berubah kasar. Jari-jari Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak semakin kebawah. Memainkan dua bola kembarnya, dan menyelinap masuk kedalam dua belahan kenyal, untuk menggoda lingkaran lubang yang masih tertutup rapat.

"EMMMPHH!"

Dia harus menghentikannya. Dia harus membuat Naruto berhenti. Tapi, dia tidak mampu. Berteriak sekeras itu saja sudah menguras banyak tenaga. Naruto terlihat marah dan dia menggigit kasar bibir Sasuke yang terbuka. Menyebabkan Uchiha bungsu itu menjerit dan menangis semakin deras.

"Sasu-chan? Naruto? Sedang apa kalian didalam? Kenapa lama sekali? Tadi Kaasan mendengar suara jeritan, Sasuke. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Suara Kushina dengan langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat memicu sorotan tajam dimata Naruto.

Pagutan dibibirnya terlepas dan dia menggantikannya dengan tangan untuk membungkam mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, Kaasan. Tadi aku menggelitiki Sasuke sampai membuatnya menjerit. Kaasan duluan saja, nanti kami menyusul. Sasuke sedang membantuku membereskan kamar, sebaiknya Kaasan jangan masuk."

Sasuke meronta-ronta kemudian menggeleng. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar Kushina menolongnya tapi dia tidak bisa. Lagipula dia juga tidak ingin Naruto berada dalam masalah besar karna dimarahi orangtuanya.

"Yah, baiklah. Sebaiknya cepat kalian selesaikan. Makan malam sudah siap. Kami akan menunggu dibawah."

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Naruto menghela napasnya lega kemudian mengeratkan bekapan pada mulut Sasuke.

"Mmmpp–"

"Diam! Jangan berisik!" bentak Naruto. Meski suaranya terkesan mendesis tetap saja terselip amarah yang tertahan dalam ucapannya. "Kau hampir membuatku berada dalam masalah, brengsek!"

Hati Sasuke pilu. Rasanya sakit. Kenapa Naruto menyalahkannya dan membentaknya seperti itu.

Si pirang meneruskan kegiatannya untuk menggesekan jari tangannya disekitar hole si raven. Mencoba untuk menusuknya dan menerobos paksa kedalam sana. Tapi langsung terhenti saat merasakan tubuh yang ada dipangkuannya bergetar dan terisak sesegukan. Mood Naruto lekas menghilang begitu saja. Dia mendecih dan melepaskan Sasuke dengan cara mendorongnya kasar kearah lantai.

"Membosankan. Pergi sana!"

Sasuke menatap sayu punggung Naruto yang bergerak menjauh menuju lemari. Mengabaikan pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya dan mencari pakaian lain untuk dia kenakan. Sasuke masih terisak dan membereskan penampilannya yang berantakan. Tangannya masih gemetar begitu juga kakinya, tapi sesuatu yang menusuk ulu hatinya lebih dia utamakan.

"Kenapa masih disini? Pergi!"

Sentakan itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak kaget. Buru-buru Sasuke meninggalkan kamar itu sembari membersihkan wajahnya dari airmata dan berusaha bernapas dengan normal.

Seperginya Sasuke dari kamarnya, Naruto lekas berbalik menatap datar pintu kamarnya. Rahangnya mengeras begitu juga dengan ekspresinya. Kepalan tangannya yang telah memadat meninju pintu lemari pakaiannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau memang tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kuinginkan Sasuke. Kau membosankan tidak seperti Gaara."

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto semakin bersikap dingin. Berkali-kali Sasuke diabaikan ketika menyapa atau sekedar bertanya padanya. Naruto juga tidak jarang membentaknya saat melakukan kesalahan, tak jarang juga Naruto memukulnya ketika Sasuke bersikeras menyuruhnya makan atau sekedar menganggu kesendiriannya di bangku taman. Naruto juga tidak segan menarik Gaara didepan mata kepalanya sendiri lalu merangkulnya mesra. Seolah dia sengaja ingin membuat Sasuke sakit dan cemburu.

"Kau berubah, Naru. Kau tidak pernah lagi menganggapku ada. Kau terus-terusan memandangku seolah kau benci padaku." Sasuke menahan isakannya sambil menutupi memar bekas tamparan Naruto di pipinya. "Apa salahku? Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk tidak beraktifitas secara berlebih, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit. Dan aku hanya mengingatkanmu soal makan siang, tidak lebih d–"

"DIAM!" Suara bentakan Naruto meninggi terkesan geram. Wajah garang sang Namikaze memukul telak perasaannya yang mulai hancur. "Kau pengganggu! Enyahlah, Uchiha!"

Pemuda raven itu jatuh terduduk. Cukup sudah, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Airmata segera meluncur deras di pipinya. Tangannya mencengkeram tanah dan mengepalnya kuat-kuat. Saat memandang wajah tampan Naruto yang mengeras karna amarah, disaat itulah Sasuke berharap bahwa kejadian hari ini tak pernah terjadi. Naruto tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Setidaknya itu dulu. Dulu sekali sebelum dia memperkenalkan Gaara.

"Kalau kau tidak suka. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini,"

"Tapi–Tapi kena..pa?"

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu, bodoh!"

"Bosan? Bosan karena apa? Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya. Aku–Aku akan berubah kalau ada yang tidak kau sukai dariku. Bagiku empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, Naru."

"Karna itulah aku bosan. Kau terlalu monoton dan kaku."

"Naru, kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Aku akan mencoba berusaha menjadi apa yang kau–"

"BERISIK! TUTUP SAJA MULUTMU DAN BIARKAN AKU TENANG!" Naruto menendang bebatuan ditanah dan berniat memukul Sasuke karena merasa risih dengan suara isakan tangis Sasuke yang mengganggu. Tapi, dia langsung mengurungkannya dan lebih memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku ingin sendirian, jangan mengangguku lagi!"

Punggung Naruto kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Sasuke kali ini membiarkannya pergi, mungkin dengan menenangkan diri Naruto akan sedikit lebih lunak padanya. Namun, kenapa Sasuke merasa Naruto tidak akan kembali lagi kepelukannya.

 **.**

Apa yang Sasuke harapkan tidak terjadi, karena Naruto nyatanya tidak melunak sedikitpun. Malah semakin hari dia semakin parah memperlakukannya. Naruto tidak lagi memandang Sasuke ketika mereka berpapasan. Tidak lagi mengantar jemputnya ketika Sasuke menginginkan. Tidak pernah menemaninya disaat Sasuke membutuhkan kehadirannya. Naruto seperti tidak memperdulikan Sasuke lagi.

Mengenai kedekatan Naruto dengan Gaara, Sasuke sudah pasrah. Mungkin mereka sudah saling menyukai sejak lama. Sasuke berusaha sabar dan ikhlas, mungkin beginilah takdir tuhan mengenai hubungannya selama empat tahun bersama Naruto akan berakhir. Yang Sasuke inginkan sekarang hanya memperbaiki apa yang bisa diperbaiki.

"Sasuke," Suara lembut Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menoleh dan membalas senyuman Gaara. "Apa kau melihat, Naru?"

DEG!

Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti selama beberapa detik. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Gaara baru saja menanyai keberadaan Naruto. Gaara mencarinya. Dan Gaara memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang biasa Sasuke sebutkan untuk cowok pirang itu.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?" Nada suara Gaara berubah khawatir. Tangannya dikibaskan didepan mata Sasuke untuk membuatnya kembali fokus.

"Umm, Naru... Naru tadi sepertinya–"

"GAARA AWAS!" pekikan keras Naruto menyentak kedua pemuda manis di tengah jalan. Mereka lupa kalau posisinya tengah berdiri ditempat yang salah.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menarik Gaara dan dirinya kepinggir jalan yang aman. Untung saja dia segera menyadari peringatan bahaya dari Naruto dan mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak apa? Apa kau terluka?" Raut khawatir Naruto dari seberang sana membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Si blonde menyebrang setelah memastikan jalanan aman. Tapi, senyum Sasuke langsung lenyap. Dia menyadari pandangan Naruto tertuju bukan kearahnya melainkan Gaara.

Benar saja. Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto membantu Gaara berdiri kemudian memapahnya.

"Sakit, Naru~ Kakiku terkilir dan –aargh! Siku tanganku berdarah." Memang Gaara tidak berbohong. Kenyataannya benar seperti itu adanya. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Gaara tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke dan mengumbar kemesraan dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih sahabat Gaara sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh! Lain kali lihat-lihatlah. Kau itu nyaris membuatku jantungan."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dulu Naruto akan memarahinya seperti itu tapi sekarang tidak. Dilihatnya Naruto berhenti memapah Gaara dan mulai menggendongnya ala putri. Pemandangan yang membuat dadanya bertambah sakit dan sesak. Sasuke juga ingin Naruto memperlakukannya selembut itu seperti dulu, tapi lelaki itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Naru..." panggil Sasuke lirih, namun kedua orang yang dikenalnya telah berlalu semakin jauh. Dia terisak. Mengusap pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak dan siku tangannya yang berdarah. "Aku juga terluka... Sakit, Naru... Disini lebih sakit..." rintih Sasuke memegangi dada kirinya.

Disebrang sana, sepasang manik kuaci menatapnya sendu. Pria berparas tampan dan jenius itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba dia lekas menggendongnya seperti seorang putri.

"Sh–Shika?"

"Kau butuh pertolongan segera. Well, aku paling benci melihat orang semanis dirimu menangis karna terjatuh." candanya yang segera menyunggingkan senyum kecut dibibir mungil Sasuke.

Shikamaru sebenarnya tahu. Dia melihat semuanya. Tapi, dia tidak tega untuk membahasnya dan membuat Sasuke lebih sedih dari ini.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku mengobati lukamu, tuan putri?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala nanas Shikamaru. Dia mengaduh sakit lalu berpura-pura merengut layaknya anak kecil.

"Kuanggap itu 'iya'."

 **.**

"Permisi... Kaasan, Tousan, Sasuke datang..."

Sekeliling rumah itu terlihat sepi. Sasuke mendesah. Mungkin kedua orangtua Naruto sudah sibuk keluar kota lagi seperti biasa.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih, Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak keatas ketika mendengar suara.

"Naru? Kaukah itu?" Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke beranjak kelantai atas menuju kamar Naruto. "Kau sudah pulang?" Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Pipi putih Sasuke menggembung imut. Dia kira Naruto belum pulang karna pintu rumah ini terkunci. Sasuke memang memiliki kunci cadangan yang diberikan Naruto beberapa tahun lalu. Karena itu dia sudah terbiasa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kushina bilang, Sasuke sudah menjadi bagian mereka jadi tak perlu seformal itu.

"Ouch!" Kakinya yang terbalut perban menggesek pinggiran dinding saat hendak berbelok. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Shikamaru yang telah berbaik hati mau menolong dan mengobati lukanya. Pemuda itu bahkan memijit engkel kaki Sasuke yang sedikit bergeser tulangnya. "Naru..." Didepan pintu kamar bercat nila Sasuke berhenti. Tangannya terjulur dan membuka handle pintu.

Ruang kamar Naruto masih rapi seperti terakhir kali Sasuke membereskannya. Hanya kasurnya saja yang sedikit kusut dan terdapat pakaian kotor yang sepertinya baru dilepas Naruto.

Suara keran air wastafle yang mengucur, memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaan 'dimana keberadaan sang kekasih'. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian merapikan tempat tidur Naruto dan menaruh pakaian kotor itu di keranjang.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Perhatian Sasuke menyapu ruangan sekitar. Benar juga, kemana perginya bingkai foto yang menghiasi kamar ini. Foto-fotonya bersama Naruto. Seingatnya saat membereskan kamar ini beberapa hari yang lalu, bingkai itu luput dari perhatiannya. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada sejak terakhir kali Sasuke memasuki ruangan ini.

Tapi, ternyata ada satu yang teronggok diatas meja belajar. Helaan nafas Sasuke terdengar. Dia lega ternyata Naruto tidak membuang–

DEG!

Rasa sakit dan nyeri itu kembali datang. Sasuke salah. Itu bukan fotonya bersama Naruto, melainkan foto Naruto bersama Gaara. Kedua objek dalam foto itu tersenyum bahagia sambil berpelukan mesra.

Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya. Sasuke mendapati pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Naruto yang bertelanjang dada dengan pandangan dingin menusuk. Dibahu pemuda itu tersampir handuk kecil yang sedikit basah.

"Naru, dimana foto-foto kita?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dan menarik sebuah kaos hitam tanpa lengan untuk dia pakai.

"Naru, kau tidak membuangnya kan?" tanya Sasuke serak. Ada sedikit gemetar dalam nada suaranya. "Naru–"

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu hanya sebuah foto,"

"Tapi itu kenangan kita."

"Kenangan? Omong kosong!" Naruto mendengus lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Lalu–Lalu kenapa ada foto Gaara disini?" Sasuke berusaha menahan tangisnya mati-matian. Dia berharap jawaban Naruto tidak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Dia itu lebih manis darimu. Tidak bosan untuk dilihat!" ketusnya kejam. Bibir Naruto seolah menghantarkan ribuan pisau yang siap mengoyak hati Sasuke.

Jawaban itu memang tidak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi, tetap saja lebih menyakitkan.

"Naru–Hiks–" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sasuke yang gemetar. "Kenapa kau tega padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaramu seolah aku ini sedang tertangkap basah sudah bercinta dengan orang lain saja!"

"Tapi Gaara sahabatku. Kenapa kau memajang fotonya dikamarmu?"

"Berisik! Lebih baik kau pulang sana! Mengganggu waktu istirahatku saja."

Sasuke tercekat. Meski dia masih ingin berada disini tapi akhirnya dia menggangguk juga. Dia lebih memilih mengikuti keinginan Naruto daripada harus dibentak dan diusir dengan cara kasar.

"Aku... akan pulang. Tadi... aku membelikanmu ramen. Jangan lupa dimakan."

"Cerewet kau!"

Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut mendapatkan nada kasar dari mulut kekasih tercintanya.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk menyerah.

Tapi, meski Sasuke berpikir seperti itu nyatanya dia tidak mudah menyerah. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuknya mengenal dan mencintai Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah menjadi separuh dari nafasnya. Naruto adalah pelengkap dalam kekurangan di diri Sasuke. Seperti penyambung hidup maupun oxygen yang tidak bisa tanpa dia hirup perdetiknya.

Peribahasa mengatakan 'sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan terjatuh juga' mungkin hal itu tidak lagi tepat untuk Sasuke mencium gelagat mencurigakan dari dua orang yang dikasihinya. Tapi, peribahasa itu cukup tepat untuk membuka lebar kedua matanya dari sesuatu yang selama ini dia koreksi, tentang mengapa Naruto mengabaikan dan menyebutnya membosankan.

Hari itu. Seminggu setelah kejadian Sasuke menemukan foto Gaara dikamar Naruto. Lelaki berparas manis dan bertubuh mungil itu berkunjung kembali. Bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena hari ini adalah hari jadinya yang keempat bersama Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus berdoa dan berharap, semoga dihari bersejarah dalam hidupnya –setelah tanggal lahir tentunya, dia bisa memperbaiki keharmonisan hubungannya bersama Naruto. Karena itulah Sasuke memasuki rumah kediaman Namikaze sepelan mungkin. Sembari memasang senyum di bibir, Sasuke bergegas menuju lantai atas dengan jari yang menenteng tas kertas berisi makanan kesukaan Naruto buatannya sendiri.

Itu memang hal yang biasa. Tapi, menu masakan Sasuke-lah yang istimewa. Karena dia membuatnya semalam suntuk tanpa tidur sama sekali. Proses pembuatan cake-nya sebenarnya yang terlalu lama. Tidak mudah menghias orange cake yang dipenuhi buah-buahan diatasnya. Sasuke sudah berusaha keras untuk itu. Jadi tidak apa kan dia menginginkan harapan yang sedikit besar?

Berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungnya, Sasuke memoles senyuman cerah sehangat mentari pagi ini. Dia memutar handle pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam. Namun, dilangkah pertama dia langsung mematung ditempat. Senyum indahnya terganti dengan raut kesakitan yang penuh luka. Cairan bening yang berasal dari matanya menganak sungai dengan bebasnya.

Kepala Sasuke serasa kosong. Pandangannya nanar lalu berubah datar. Dia menggeleng tak percaya dan berusaha mempertahankan kewarasannya.

"Ahh... Naruuhh~ Ngghhh~"

Didepan mata kepalanya sendiri Naruto sedang bercinta dengang sahabatnya sendiri.

 _"... Bicaramu seolah aku ini sedang tertangkap basah sudah bercinta dengan orang lain saja."_

Jadi ucapan Naruto waktu itu adalah spontanitas nyata dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Sasuke masih mematung tak percaya.

"Sudaaah~ Aku lelah, Naruu... Kita sudah melakukannya tadi malam. Emmphh!"

Naruto lekas membungkam nada manja yang mengalun dari bibir si pemuda merah.

"Kau ini berisik. Tapi, menggemaskan..." Kedua hidung mereka menggesek satu sama lain. Kekehan kecil Gaara membuat Naruto kian gemas mencumbu bibirnya.

Rasa geli yang membuncah pada langit-langit mulutnya, menyebabkan Gaara mendesah. Tubuhnya seperti seringan kapas. Dan ketika matanya yang terpejam mulai menampakan kilau jade-nya yang memukau, Gaara langsung terpekik. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang dilihatnya mematung dipintu kamar.

"Ummmhh!" Gaara memukul keras bahu Naruto sampai si blonde melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah dimana mata Gaara tertuju. Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya saat tahu sosok siapa yang memergokinya bercinta. Tapi tak lama, setelah itu matanya memandang datar Sasuke yang sedang menangis tanpa suara.

"Sasuke..." Ada rasa tak enak dihati Gaara ketika melihatnya, tapi cengkeraman kuat pada bahunya menghalangi niat Gaara untuk mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Nada suara sedingin es menusuk jantung Sasuke yang serasa lambat berdetak.

"Aku... Aku hanya–Aku–" Nafasnya benar-benar sesak. Sasuke menunduk dan meneteskan airmatanya lebih banyak. "Sejak kapan?" Akhirnya pertanyaan ambigu itu yang meluncur.

"Huh?" Satu alis Naruto terangkat keatas. "Kalau maksudmu hubungan intimku dengan Gaara, jawabannya sudah sangat lama,"

Dada Sasuke terasa diremas kuat. Tangannya mengepal semakin kencang hingga jarinya memutih.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu waktu itu. Dan kurasa itu cukup jelas, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pilu. Pandangannya kosong menatapi pijakan kakinya sendiri.

"Begitu? Jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memberikannya dan karna itu kau bermain dengan Gaara dibelakangku?"

"Sebenarnya selama ini aku sudah cukup memberimu gambaran secara nyata. Tapi, kau yang terlalu naif, Sasuke."

"Ya, aku memang naif," Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang pilu. Menatap Naruto serta Gaara dengan senyum penuh kesakitan. "Aku mengerti."

"Maaf, Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilihku karna aku lebih memuaskan darimu."

"Tak apa. Tapi..." Punggung tangan Sasuke mengusap airmatanya kasar. "Seharusnya kalian katakan saja dari awal. Tidak perlu menyakitiku seperti ini."

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Hanya suara isakan tangis Sasuke dan napasnya yang terkesan putus-putus mendominasi keheningan itu.

"Aku... Selama empat tahun ini aku mempercayaimu," Telapak tangannya menutup bibirnya sejenak ketika suara isakannya mengeras. "Kupikir kau tidak akan menyakitiku seperti ini. Karena itu aku selalu berpikir positif mengenaimu. Mengenai kalian berdua. Kenapa... Kalian tega menusukku, padahal aku sayang kalian."

"Sudahlah, terima saja Sasuke bahwa Naruto sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi," kata Gaara jahat dengan mimik wajah seolah mengasihani Sasuke. "Naru milikku sekarang. Maaf..." Dia mengecup bibir Naruto tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang kesakitan melihatnya.

Bibir yang dulu selalu mengecupnya dengan hangat, kini sudah di klaim menjadi milik orang lain. Naruto ternyata memang sudah bosan padanya. Dia tahu, Sasuke terlalu kaku. Wajar Naruto lebih memilih Gaara yang berpengalaman soal bercinta. Gaara juga lebih manis dan sexy. Sementara Sasuke hanya kutu buku yang passive.

Sasuke menunduk sambil memeluk erat-erat paperbag yang berisi berbagai makanan. Kini hal itu berakhir sia-sia. Kerja kerasnya semalam suntuk sia-sia. Kakinya yang gemetar perlahan berjalan mundur secara teratur lalu Sasuke mulai berbalik setengah berlari. Menuruni tangga dan melewati pintu depan dengan hati yang hancur.

"Hei, tunggu..." Cekalan kuat Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke didepan pekarangan rumahnya. Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke dan menandangi airmata yang membasahi pipi putih yang sedikit memerah dalam tangisnya. "Berikan," katanya sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya. "Berikan kunci cadangan rumahku. Aku ingin memberikannya pada Gaara."

Tangisan Sasuke bertambah pilu. Naruto mengejarnya sampai ke depan hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke merogoh saku celananya dan menarik satu anak kunci dari gantungan kunci yang dia miliki. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dia memberikan kunci itu pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada orangtuaku." Dia berkata pelan sambil menepuk pipi Sasuke yang basah.

 **.**

Hari-hari Naruto setelah kejadian itu berangsur tenang. Dia tak lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke meski terkadang mereka hampir berpapasan. Pemuda raven itu seolah menghindarinya dan memilih untuk benar-benar melupakan segala hal menyangkut Naruto.

Pernah suatu ketika saat Naruto tengah mencumbu Gaara ditaman belakang, Sasuke memergokinya. Tapi, ketika Naruto melihat kearahnya, Sasuke langsung berlari sambil menutup mulutnya dan menangis.

Dia tidak lagi peduli. Tak ada yang perlu dia tutup-tutupi lagi. Hubungannya dengan Gaara sudah bukan rahasia lagi, karena para mahasiswa dikampusnya bahkan sudah mengetahui putusnya dia dengan Sasuke dan menjalin hubungan baru dengan Gaara.

Satu-satunya yang tidak tahu hanyalah kedua orangtua Naruto saja. Entah dengan keluarga Uchiha, Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing. Walau dia sempat merasa takut mengenai respon Itachi sebagai kakak semata wayang Sasuke. Mungkin mereka memang belum tahu, atau sudah tapi Sasuke memberikan alasan yang mampu diterima oleh mereka.

Yah, Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya. Sampai satu bulanpun akhirnya berlalu. Dia kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia pikir tak akan ada yang berubah karna dia sudah mendapatkan keinginannya. Tapi ternyata dia salah. Naruto mulai merasa kehilangan. Ada banyak hal yang tidak Gaara miliki dari sosok Sasuke. Sangat banyak.

Salah satu contohnya seperti ini.

Naruto baru saja bangun tidur sekitar pukul sebelas pagi. Gorden kamarnya masih menutup padahal sinar mentari sudah sangat terik. Dia menggeliat sejenak berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Gaara sudah terbangun lebih dulu dan sosoknya tidak ada disekeliling ruangan ataupun kamar mandi.

Saat Naruto turun kelantai bawah, dia melihat Gaara yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil menonton televisi. Perut Naruto mulai berbunyi. Dia kelaparan. Tapi, tidak ada satupun makanan yang bisa dia makan. Isi kulkaspun sampai kosong, hanya menyisakan air dingin didalam botol.

"Gaara, aku lapar..." rengut Naruto, yang hanya diberi tatapan heran dari pemuda merah itu.

"Lalu? Urusannya apa denganku, Naru?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menyiapkannya?"

Gaara tertawa kemudian menatapnya seolah Naruto baru saja mengucapkan lelucon yang menggelikan.

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku juga malas berbelanja diluar, Naru. Bukankah itu biasanya tugasmu?"

"Emm, ya, benar juga. Tapi bisakah kau membelikannya sekarang? Kali ini saja."

"Tidak mau. Aku malas melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku juga lapar, Naru sayang."

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengarkan jawaban manja Gaara. Awalnya dia sangat senang mendapatkan nada manja dan sikap agresif sang Sabaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia mulai merasa lelah dan merindukan Sasuke?

"Aku akan mandi dulu." katanya berusaha tersenyum.

Tubuhnya berbalik membelakangi Gaara dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan sampai dia berada dibawah guyuran air shower, Naruto teringat akan kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Kebiasaan Sasuke setiap harinya. Bagaimana dia membangunkan Naruto dipagi hari sambil menghidangkan segelas susu hangat. Belum lagi masakannya yang terkenal lezat. Sasuke selalu memprioritaskan kepentingan Naruto. Selalu memastikan Naruto makan teratur terutama dengan makanan yang bergizi tinggi.

 _"Naru, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu."_ Wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum sembari meletakan pakaian yang dia pilihkan diatas kasur, kini membayang-bayangi pikiran Naruto.

Ketika dia selesai mandi dan tidak mendapati sepotong pakaian bersihpun diatas kasurnya, dia mendesah kecewa. Gaara tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Lelaki merah itu terlalu manja. Naruto bahkan kecewa tidak mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

Sehabis memakai pakaian casual yang terkesan santai, Naruto melupakan keinginannya untuk makan. Dia malah terduduk lemas dipinggiran ranjang dengan pandangan kosong. Dia merasa begitu hampa. Iris birunya mengerling kearah sebuah kotak yang menyembul dari bawah tempat tidur.

Kotak itu berisi foto-foto Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah dia singkirkan dari sekitar ruangan kamarnya. Naruto tidak membuangnya hanya memasukannya kedalam kardus bekas dan menyembunyikannya dibawah ranjang. Dan sekarang entah kenapa benda yang telah lama terlupakan kini membuatnya berseri kembali.

Diambilnya satu bingkai yang menampakan wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berdekatan. Bibir Naruto mencium pipinya hingga membuat Sasuke merona malu difoto itu.

 _"Ayo, kita foto dulu, Sasu." ajak Naruto kala itu. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan Sasuke dan mengajak pemuda raven itu untuk duduk. Dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Naruto memangku Sasuke yang hanya bisa memerah malu, ditambah dia mencium pipinya tepat saat bidikan kamera mengabadikan momen itu._

 _"Naruuu... Baka dobe!" amuk Sasuke saat itu. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan melancarkan pukulan di dada Naruto. Mukanya masih semerah tomat kesukaannya._

 _Naruto yang tergelak hanya mampu menahan kedua tangannya dan menarik sang raven agar kembali kepangkuannya. Naruto dengan gemas langsung melancarkan kelitikan yang diakhiri dengan ciuman pada bibir mungil sewarna persik milik Sasuke._

Betapa masalalu bisa menjadi boomerang, huh?

Dulu dia yang berpaling memilih Gaara dan mengabaikan Sasuke. Naruto sempat membentaknya, mengasarinya, bahkan sampai memukul. Yang lebih parah lagi, Naruto telah menyakiti Sasuke terlalu dalam dengan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya serasa hancur. Sasuke memergoki dirinya dan Gaara sedang bercinta.

Dia seolah buta dari airmata serta ekspresi sakit diwajah Sasuke. Dia juga tuli dari isakan tangis dan suara lirih Sasuke. Kenapa Naruto bisa bersikap sekejam itu padahal Sasuke sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama empat tahun. Ditambah hari itu adalah hari jadi mereka. Tapi Naruto malah mengukir luka yang tak terkira.

Jarinya mengusap bibir Sasuke yang tercetak dalam foto. Dia benar-benar merindukan senyum Sasuke. Senyum tulus yang sangat indah. Bahkan senyum itu serasa mampu menghalau teriknya sinar matahari. Siapa bilang Sasuke itu rembulan redup yang jarang dipandang. Nyatanya sosok pemuda raven itu terlalu indah, sempurna, untuk dikatakan redup.

Sebuah tangan berkulit pucat tiba-tiba menarik foto itu kemudian membantingnya diatas lantai. Naruto tersentak kaget dan mendapati ekspresi marah Gaara yang terpantul dalam lensa birunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa masih menyimpan foto itu dan malah memandanginya? Kau brengsek, Naruto!" Gaara berteriak garang. Dia memukul kepala Naruto dan bahunya dengan kuat.

"Hei, hentikan. Kau apa-apaan, Gaara?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Naruto? Sasuke itu masalalumu. Akulah kekasihmu sekarang. Masa depanmu!"

"Cukup, Gaara. Hei, hentikan kubilang!" Dia menangkap pergelangan Gaara dan membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur. Naruto masih menahannya ketika Gaara kembali memberontak. "Aku hanya melihat-lihat sebelum membuangnya." Baritone nya yang dalam merasuk kedalam gendang telinga Gaara.

"Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kumohon jangan kembali padanya, tetaplah bersamaku." Getaran suaranya parau dengan bibir yang digigit gemetar.

Naruto menarik tubuh Gaara kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap bahu pemuda merahnya agar tidak lagi menangis atau mencemaskan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

Walaupun kenyataannya Naruto tadi memang tengah memandangi foto itu berlama-lama sampai terbayang masalalu. Dia jadi ingat Sasuke juga pernah menangis sewaktu melihat foto Gaara dimeja belajarnya. Tetapi respon kedua orang itu berbeda. Gaara tidak sesabar dan setegar Sasuke.

 **.**

Di kampus Naruto berjalan-jalan dilorong koridor tak tentu arah. Hari ini dia sangat bosan. Gaara sedang menjalani mata kuliahnya dan bisa dipastikan hari ini pemuda itu akan sibuk sampai malam. Naruto sebenarnya merasa lapar tapi lidahnya cukup pahit untuk mengecap rasa makanan. Jadilah dia mengurungkan niatnya, terlebih menu dikantin tidak membuatnya berselera. Naruto ingin meminum segelas susu jahe yang dulu sering dibuatkan Sasuke ketika dia sedang flu atau merasa tidak enak badan.

See? Dia mengingat cowok raven itu lagi.

Kepalan tangannya memukul pipinya sendiri lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi, gerakan menyakiti diri itu berhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuatnya marah dan kesal.

Dibangku taman yang ada dibawah nauangan pohon besar, ada Shikamaru yang sedang menggoda kekas –ralat, mantan kekasihnya. Pemuda nanas bermarga Nara sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar demi mendapatkan suapan setengah tidak ikhlas dari bento milik Sasuke.

Setelah adegan suap-suapan itu, tiba-tiba mereka tertawa geli. Lebih tepatnya Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke tertawa. Sang Nara muda menyumpal mulut kecil Sasuke dengan sepotong besar chikenkatsu, sampai membuat pipinya yang gembil bertambah gembil. Dan dengan jahilnya Shikamaru memotret wajah Sasuke yang sedang kesulitan mengunyah.

Tanpa sadar wajah menggemaskan sang Uchiha bungsu membuat bibir Naruto sedikit tertarik untuk memahat tawa. Tapi, melihat Shikamaru yang menyentuh kedua tangan Sasuke, sukses menyebabkan hatinya memanas. Meskipun dia tahu Shikamaru hanya berniat menggodanya saja, tapi tetap saja dia tidak suka.

Dinding penyangga menjadi sasaran amukan Naruto melancarkan kepalan tangannya.

Sekarang dia percaya karma. Segala perbuatannya dahulu pada Sasuke kini berbalik menyerangnya.

Tuhan seakan ingin menghukum Naruto atas perbuatan jahatnya yang telah menyakiti hati seorang Sasuke. Buktinya kemanapun dia melangkah, tuhan selalu memperlihatkan kedekatan antar Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Naruto benci mengakuinya. Perasaan yang dia kira telah menghilang ternyata hanya tertidur karna tertimbun hawa nafsunya mengenai sosok Gaara.

 **.**

"Uwaaa! Apa ini?!" Tangannya meraba-raba panik matanya yang tiba-tiba ditutup kain tebal. "Sia–" Sebuah telapak tangan menutup gerakan bibirnya, dan Sasuke juga merasa kedua tangannya ditangkap kemudian ditahan.

"Merepotkan. Ini aku, Shikamaru." ujarnya seraya menarik telapak tangannya dari bibir Sasuke.

"Shika? Kau benar-benar, Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sangsi, tangannya mulai ditarik kebelakang oleh pemuda nanas itu.

"Memangnya kau kira siapa?"

"Kupikir kau penculik. Habis kau datang-datang langsung menutup mataku. Dan lagi sedang apa kau dengan tanganku?"

"Mengikatmu,"

"Me–Mengikatku? Jangan bercanda! Kau ini jangan-jangan ingin menculikku ya?"

Shikamaru nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari kepanikan dalam nada suara Sasuke. Dia memastikan simpul tali ikatannya tidak akan bisa dilepas dan dia mulai menuntun Sasuke menuju mobilnya.

"He–Hei, kau tidak akan menculikku kan, Shika?" Sasuke kembali bertanya tapi dia tidak meronta saat lengan kokoh itu menuntunnya berjalan hati-hati.

"Kau ini berisik sekali sih. Kau ingin mulutmu kututup juga?"

Kepala raven Sasuke menggeleng agak ngeri. Melebarkan senyum jahil diwajah Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu menurutlah jangan banyak bertanya. Aku tidak akan melakukan yang macam-macam padamu."

"Tapi kenapa kau membawaku dengan cara begini?"

"Itu karna kau suka sekali menolak ajakan kencanku."

Bunyi pintu mobil yang terbuka mengiringi semburat merah dikedua pipi Sasuke. Shikamaru baru saja mengakui kalau ajakannya selama ini bukanlah jalan-jalan biasa melainkan kencan.

Suara kekehan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau itu manis sekali sih. Padahal kau kan laki-laki."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Anikiku bilang aku ini pemuda spesial." Juluran lidah Sasuke dibalas cubitan gemas di pipinya.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke duduk dikursi mobil dibantu oleh Shikamaru yang melindungi kepalanya agar tidak membentur apapun.

Selama satu jam dirinya diculik paksa ala film action di bioskop. Akhirnya mobil Shikamaru mulai menepi. Padahal sejak tadi Sasuke sudah merengut dan mengoceh ini-itu kemudian merengek agar Shikamaru melepaskan ikatan dimata dan tangannya. Tapi dasar pemuda nanas itu menyebalkan. Dia malah terkekeh dan mencubit bibir Sasuke setiap kali dirinya mulai berceloteh.

"Sekarang sudah sampai belum?" tanyanya yang sudah ketujuh kalinya. Shikamaru lagi-lagi mencubit kedua bibirnya yang akhirnya merapat paksa ketika ingin bertanya hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Emmmh!" Bibirnya pasti terlihat seperti paruh bebek sekarang. Terbukti dari gelak tawa Shikamaru yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"Bertanya hal yang sama lagi, akan kupastikan bibirku yang menyumpal bibirmu nanti."

"Mesum!"

"Biar saja, dasar merepotkan."

Tak lama Shikamaru menyuruhnya berhenti. Bahunya sedikit ditekan agar dia terduduk diatas rerumputan selembut karpet bulu. Dan akhirnya penutup matanya terlepas hingga memperlihatkan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba menyentaknya.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sasuke membiasakan perubahan dalam pengelihatannya. Sekarang dia mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar tempat.

Mereka sedang duduk diatas rerumputan yang didepannya terdapat sungai jernih dan padang bunga dibagian sampingnya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memuji keindahan tempat itu. Dia menoleh kearah Shikamaru saat lelaki itu menarik pandangannya.

"Indah, bukan?"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan tak lupa senyum manis andalannya yang menampakan grins pada gigi taringnya yang imut.

"Kalau begitu kau mau kan menerima pernyataan cintaku?"

"Heeeh? Apa maksudmu, Shika?"

Pemuda itu mengedikan bahunya dengan gestur malu-malu. Mengusap leher belakangnya cukup canggung.

"Kupikir kau tahu kalau selama ini aku mencintaimu," ungkapnya serius. Manik kuacinya yang tajam mengunci pandangan onyx Sasuke. Pipi Sasuke menghangat. Pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang. "Dari dulu aku sudah menyembunyikan perasaanku. Karna waktu itu aku tidak punya kesempatan. Naruto sudah memilikimu. Tapi sekarang kau tidak bersama siapa-siapa, boleh kan aku berharap?"

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur saat mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh tidak menyadarinya. Shikamaru pasti sudah menderita banyak akibat mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku..."

"Ssshh, tidak apa. Tidak usah kau jawab sekarang. Aku masih sanggup menunggumu beberapa tahun kedepan. Mungkin juga tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Atau mungkin selamanya."

"Shika–"

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Kau boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu rasa cintamu pada Naruto tidak mudah hilang seperti halnya rasa cinta pemuda itu."

"Maafkan aku..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa," Shikamaru menangkup pipinya. Menggerakan kedua ibu jarinya untuk menghapus anak sungai di pipi porselen Sasuke. "Geez, dasar. Kau ini benar-benar seorang mahasiswa atau pelajar taman kanak-kanak sih?"

Dan kaki Sasuke terjulur menghantam pinggangnya. Bibir Shikamaru merengut sebelum memahat senyumannya. Bertatapan sedekat ini dengan Sasuke membuat perasaannya berdebar-debar. Perlahan dia menarik wajah manis itu untuk mendekat. Shikamaru benar-benar terhipnotis kedalam lensa hitam seindah langit malam. Tanpa diduga-duga dia sudah mengecup belahan kenyal sang Uchiha begitu dalam. Penuh perasaan, dan penghayatan.

Kembali dia pandangi setelah memutus sentuhan memabukan itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin lebih tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba bergerak membentuk seringai. Dia mencubit hidung bangir Sasuke sebelum beranjak dan berkata sesuatu.

"Bweee kau tidak akan bisa memukulku kali ini."

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sasuke mulai sadar dan mencerna perkataan Shikamaru. Dia menggeram kesal kemudian bangkit susah payah dengan tangan yang masih terikat.

"Shika baka! Awas kau rusa bodoh!" raungnya dengan pipi merona. Sasuke mengejar Shikamaru dan melancarkan tendangan kesembarang arah karna posisi tangannya yang tidak bisa digerakan untuk memukul.

Didepannya Shikamaru tertawa geli sambil berusaha menghindar. Dia mengejek Sasuke dan mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama.

 **.**

"Okaeri, Otoutou-ku yang imut~"

"Whoaaaa!"

Spontan saja kepala Sasuke menghantam pintu yang baru ditutupnya. Kedatangan Itachi yang tiba-tiba benar-benar mengagetkan. Sasuke sempat memberikan glare-nya yang terlihat menggemaskan sembari mengusap kepalanya yang nyaris benjol.

"Aniki, kapan pulang? Huh! Mengagetkan ku saja. Kau itu sudah seperti hantu tahu!" sungut Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menampakan rasa kesal ketika melihat senyum bodoh diwajah sang kakak.

"Memberimu kejutan. Reaksimu barusan sangat lucu loh~ Sayang aku tidak merekamnya."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Sudah marahnya nanti saja. Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Rentangan tangan Itachi terbuka lebar-lebar. Tapi, Sasuke masih merengut kesal. Itachi tak habis akal. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Tadaima," ujar Itachi berbisik lirih.

"Hn. Okaeri." sahut Sasuke yang langsung membalas pelukan Itachi dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau lama, aniki. Ku pikir kau takkan pulang lagi."

"Hahaha mana mungkin baka. Aku hanya pergi tiga bulan kau sudah menyumpahiku begitu. Lebih lama mana kepergianku atau ayah dan ibu?"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu mencubit pinggang Itachi.

"Kalian sama saja. Dipikiran kalian hanya ada bisnis dan bisnis. Tidak ingat ada seseorang yang kalian tinggalkan sendirian di rumah." Raut Sasuke menyendu. Bibirnya di gigit kuat-kuat. "Aku kesepian, baka."

Itachi tersenyum miris. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Dia mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dan memeluknya lagi. Dikecupnya kening si bungsu yang sekarang tengah menangis.

"Ne, otoutou, bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dan Naruto?"

Mendadak Sasuke mematung dipelukan Itachi. Bahunya menegang. Saat dekapan penuh sayang itu terlepas untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menjadi gugup. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Itachi. Kalaupun berbohong kakaknya itu pasti akan langsung tahu dan mendesaknya untuk jujur.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengan paman Minato dan bibi Kushina dua minggu lalu. Mereka bilang ingin secepatnya melihat kalian menikah. Bibi Kushina juga bilang kalau dia sudah terlanjur mencintaimu seperti anaknya sendiri."

Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dihatinya yang hampir beku. Sasuke juga sudah menganggap kedua orangtua Naruto sebagai orangtua keduanya.

Mendapati sikap diam sang adik, ditambah raut wajahnya yang mendadak murung. Itachi mulai curiga. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada hubungan mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau katakan padaku, Sasuke. Pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi kan?" Melihat gestur adanya tanda-tanda kebohongan, Itachi langsung menyela. "Sebaiknya kau jujur karna aku akan segera tahu kalau kau berbohong."

Karena desakan tegas, serta ekspresi serius diwajah sang kakak, Sasuke mau tak mau akhirnya jujur. Itachi benar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Naruto, aniki,"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya. Tersenyum pedih. "Karena... Yah, kita mungkin sudah tidak cocok lagi."

"Tidak mungkin hanya karena alasan sepele itu saja kan?"

Sudah dia duga, membohongi Itachi cukup sulit. Karena kakaknya tidak bodoh. Itachi mengetahui sifat Sasuke dengan baik.

"Aku... Aku sudah membuatnya kecewa," Dia putuskan mengatakan hal itu. "Jadi wajar kalau dia marah dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berpisah."

"Tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan,"

"Sudah, aniki..." Ekspresi terluka Sasuke, membuat Itachi tercekat. "Sudah... Jangan bahas itu lagi. Biarkan saja seperti ini. Biarkan saja kami meneruskan hidup kami masing-masing. Biarkan aku–uh–aku–"

Tidak tahan melihat Sasuke menangis terpuruk. Itachi menariknya kedalam dekapan. Tangannya mengusap kepala Sasuke dan mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Ssshh... Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi. Aku juga tidak akan memukul Naruto karna sudah membuatmu menangis. Kau harus bangkit. Hidupmu tidak akan berakhir hanya karena putus cinta. Seorang Uchiha itu tangguh, walau wajahmu tidak segarang ayah. Tapi kau adikku yang manis. Adikku yang kuat meskipun orang-orang bilang kau lemah dan juga menggemaskan."

Ucapan Itachi sungguh tidak membantu. Karena pada dasarnya Itachi hanya ingin menghibur dan hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke geli lalu tertawa. Apa hubungannya tangguh dengan wajah garang Fugaku? Lalu tidak ada hubungannya juga kan dengan tampang manis Sasuke?

Dengan segera Sasuke mencubit pinggang Itachi sedikit lebih kuat. Sukses menyebabkan kakaknya yang seorang brother complex itu meraung kesakitan.

Sasuke memang belum merelakan cintanya yang kandas ditengah jalan. Sasuke juga tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang ataupun perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Tetapi, mendengar gurauan Itachi, itu sudah cukup membuatnya tertawa. Kakaknya selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Ah, dulu Naruto juga begitu meski sekarang pemuda itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menangis.

 **.**

Takdir terkadang menggelikan. Ada ratusan mahasiswa yang berkuliah ditempat ini. Tapi, kenapa selalu saja pemuda beriris onyx itu yang dipandanginya tanpa sadar. Paras manis yang terkesan cantik. Kulit putih sehalus porselen. Rambut sehitam arang yang sangat pas dengan matanya yang senada. Tubuhnya langsing terkesan mungil. Tinggi badannya hanya sampai sedagu Naruto. Posisi yang cukup pas untuk memeluk bahkan menciumnya.

Dengan apa yang telah diperbuat olehnya, apa masih bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Kenapa dia harus menyadari kelebihan Sasuke setelah mereka berpisah. Setelah dia menyakitinya. Dan setelah dia membuangnya dengan sadis. Tapi, bolehkah dia berharap untuk memperbaiki jalinan yang sudah retak. Tak peduli jika hal itu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun hanya demi meyakinkannya kembali.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang masih berada berpuluh-puluh meter didepan sana dan tanpa sadar kakinya berjalan lurus untuk menghampiri sosoknya. Tubuhnya berada diluar kendali. Sepasang aquamarine-nya berkilat rindu. Ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

Sekarang jarak mereka sudah terbilang dekat. Pemuda raven itu berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk lesu. Dia sedikit kaget ketika mendongakan wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Naruto sudah ada beberapa langkah darinya.

Mereka saling berhadapan. Memandang mata masing-masing dengan pancaran rindu dan kehampaan. Saling menyelami. Membayangkan masalalu yang tiba-tiba saja melintas begitu saja.

Betapa Naruto ingin mendekap sosok rapuh mantan kekasihnya. Betapa dia ingin mencium dan membisikan permintaan maaf ribuan kali terhadapnya.

Tapi, hal itu hanya berakhir sebagai angan-angan belaka. Keberadaan Gaara tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera menjauh dari Sasuke. Dia masih bisa melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya yang gemetar lalu dia gigit agar isakannya tidak tumpah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan dia mengabaikan sosok manis itu, Naruto merasakan kembali rasa sakit menyengat ketika melihat cairan suci mulai menganak sungai di pipi Sasuke.

 _"Naru, kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanya Sasuke kala itu. Tubuh dan pakaiannya basah. Dia menggigil kedinginan didepan pintu rumah Naruto. Hujan masih saja mengguyur dengan derasnya._

 _Tanpa mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, pemuda pirang itu hanya mendenguskan nafasnya._

 _"Aku mengantuk lalu tertidur,"_

 _"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"_

 _"Sudah kubilang aku mengantuk lalu tertidur. Salahmu sendiri kenapa mengajakku bertemu disaat aku kelelahan sehabis mengerjakan tugas. Memangnya tidak bisa besok apa?"_

 _Sasuke menatapnya sendu. Bibirnya membiru dan masih bergetar karena kedinginan._

 _"Seandainya bisa sudah kulakukan, Naru," Suaranya bahkan sampai serak._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah menantang. Sinar biru dimatanya lenyap karena merasa jengkel dengan sikap manja Sasuke._

 _"Hari ini ulang tahunku. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan."_

 _"Kau tidak lihat diluar sedang hujan deras? Sebelum kau berangkat pergi, aku yakin kalau langit sudah terlihat mendung. Kau saja yang bodoh!"_

 _"Setidaknya kau bisa mengabariku kalau kau tidak bisa. Aku menunggumu selama tujuh jam Naru. Aku rela kehujanan karena kupikir kau sedang berada dijalan. Kalau aku mencari tempat berteduh aku takut kau tidak melihatku,"_

 _"Bodoh! Kau bisa menelponku kan? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"_

 _"Aku... Aku sudah mencobanya tapi ponselmu tidak aktif,"_

 _Benar. Ponselnya memang sengaja tidak diaktifkan. Tapi, Naruto tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya dan malah berkelit._

 _"Ck, rasakan saja akibat kebodohanmu. Itu semua salahmu jadi jangan menuntutku seolah akulah yang bersalah disini."_

 _"Tapi–"_

 _"Pulanglah! Sudah malam dan aku masih lelah."_

 _"Aku kedinginan..."_

 _"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"_

 _Sasuke mulai terisak. Airmatanya tersaruh dengan air hujan._

 _"Pulang sana! Kau basah dan nanti lantai rumahku bisa ikutan basah jika kau masuk. Sudah ya."_

 _Naruto tanpa perasaan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya didepan wajah pucat Sasuke. Jika seandainya dia memperhatikan ekspresi sang raven, dia akan melihat bola mata indah yang dulu sering dipujinya melebar tak percaya. Diiringi dengan tatapan lirih yang penuh luka._

 _Ditengah hujan deras dan langit malam yang gelap. Sasuke berbalik pulang dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Dia menerobos hujan dan berlari pulang kerumahnya. Sasuke tidak percaya Naruto akan merusak kebahagiaannya separah ini. Kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilanbelas._

 _Keesokan harinya Sasuke terkena demam sampai seminggu kedepan. Tapi, tidak sedikitpun Naruto berniat untuk menjenguknya. Dia terlalu terlena pada pesona Gaara dan terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktunya untuk pemuda merah itu. Tidak tahu kalau Sasuke kesulitan merawat dirinya seorang diri. Dirumah Sasuke merasa kesepian dan menderita ditengah sakit demam yang dideritanya karena ulah Naruto._

Tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan airmatanya ketika mengingat hal itu. Kepalanya mendongak menatap kedepan dimana langit berwarna kelabu tanda sebentar lagi akan hujan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada Gaara disebelah kursi kemudi tempat Naruto duduk. Sementara diluar sana hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun, tak jauh dari mobilnya melaju, ada Sasuke yang sedang berteduh sendirian dengan sikap gelisah.

Seandainya tidak ada Gaara, Naruto ingin sekali turun dan mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama. Atau kalau boleh dia ingin memeluknya, merasakan aroma vanila manis yang begitu dirindukannya dari tubuh Sasuke.

 **.**

"Ngghh...Uhhmm...Ahhnn...Narruuhh...Ahhh..."

Dua orang pemuda sedang berhimpitan tubuh disebuah gudang bekas tidak terpakai. Pemuda berambut merah menyala berkali-kali meleguh nikmat dan mendesah ketika sesuatu didalam dirinya menggelitik dengan gerakan maju mundur seperti pinggulnya yang bergerak naik turun diatas tubuh pemuda pirang yang hanya diam tapi ikut mendesah walau wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu berminat.

"Aahhh...Ennnhh...Naruhh... Enjoy your–Mmhh–Punishment, huh?" Bibir merah bengkak Gaara menyeringai senang melihat dominannya yang bergerak tak nyaman dibawah kungkungan tubuh kurusnya.

"Gaara–Uuhh–Hentik–Ahnn–"

"Kau menikmatinya, Naru. Oohhh–tidak buruk kan jika aku berada di–hhh–atas."

Naruto menggeleng, entah maksudnya tidak buruk atau dia tidak menyukainya.

Setengah jam yang lalu. Gaara merengek padanya dan menariknya ke gudang belakang untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka yang batal beberapa hari lalu. Gaara merasa kalau Naruto mulai mengabaikannya dan jarang menyentuhnya. Karna itulah Gaara melakukan cara licik untuk memancing nafsu sang dominan. Naruto terpaksa, karena Gaara langsung mendorongnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Naruto pada pilar penyangga dengan syal miliknya.

Meski awalnya Naruto menolak tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa dengan tangan terikat. Alhasil Naruto membiarkan Gaara melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan tubuhnya sampai dia puas. Naruto akui submissive-nya satu ini sangat nakal dan agressive. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang manis dan malu- malu. Pipi gembil sang Uchiha akan langsung merona hanya dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Meskipun Naruto belum pernah menjamahnya, seperti apa yang sering dia lakukan pada Gaara.

"Kau mau menyerah dan menyentuhku dengan tanganmu, atau kau ingin aku tetap berbuat begini, hm?"

"Gaara sudah cukup–Ahh!" Naruto memekik ketika Gaara menggigit lehernya penuh nafsu.

"Ayo sentuh aku Naru... Aku capek bermain solo." rengeknya manja. Dia memang sudah bosan dan hampir kehabisan tenaga dengan memanja liangnya seorang diri. Meski sudah dimasuki milik Naruto yang besar tapi tetap saja dia memakai energinya sendiri untuk itu.

"Baik, lepaskan tanganku." pintanya menyerah dengan desakan Gaara.

Dengan girang, Gaara melepaskan lilitan syal pada tangan kokoh Naruto. Dia merasakan posisinya kini berbalik dan Naruto mulai menggunakan tenaganya untuk memuaskan Gaara.

Kecupan-kecupan panas mulai mewarnai tubuh putih pucat Gaara, tapi sebelum mencapai klimaksnya Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Sosok seseorang lagi-lagi menghantui pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Naru?"

"Tidak," Dia menggeleng. Tapi gerakannya lagi-lagi terhenti. Dia tidak bisa begini terus. Dia harus memastikan hatinya. "Maaf, Gaara, aku harus pergi."

"Eh? Apa?!"

Sang Namikaze tunggal mulai berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Didepan sana Gaara mulai tersulut emosi karena sifat aneh Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi, Gaara dengan cepat menahan lengannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Naru!" teriak Gaara marah. Naruto hanya menatapnya datar lalu menaikan satu alisnya seolah bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu tapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sekarang."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin, Gaara, mengertilah..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengerti! Kau harus menuruti keinginanku, Naru. Kau selalu berkata seperti itu sejak kau diam-diam memandangi foto Sasuke!"

"Bisakah jangan membahas hal itu lagi? Aku lelah, Gaara, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Kau yang memulai pertengkaran ini! Kau yang membuatku kesal, Naruto!"

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat diudara seolah dia menyerah.

"Fine. Ini salahku. Jadi biarkan aku pergi dan menenangkan pikiranku dulu."

Belum sempat Naruto melangkah, Gaara berteriak lantang. Kata-kata tabu yang pernah dia katakan dulu pada Sasuke, kini dikembalikan dari mulut Gaara.

"Kalau kau pergi dari ruangan ini, sebaiknya kita putus saja!"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Dia seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap memilih untuk pergi.

"Naru! Naruto! Berhenti Naruto! Berhenti kubilang! Atau aku akan benar-benar memutuskanmu!"

"Terserah!" Naruto balik membentak. Ekspresinya mengeras sempurna dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan. Gaara sukses tersentak dibuatnya. Naruto tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. "Aku lelah denganmu! Terserah kau mau putus atau apa, aku tidak peduli lagi!"

Punggung Naruto semakin menjauh. Seketika Gaara kalap. Dia sungguh takut Naruto meninggalkannya. Mana mungkin dia rela jika kekasihnya itu, kekasih yang direbutnya susah payah dari Sasuke, kembali lagi kepelukan pemuda raven yang notabene adalah sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Naru... Jangan tinggalkan aku. Naruto... Naruto! Aku hanya bercanda tadi..." Tapi Naruto tetap tidak berhenti. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

Seketika tubuh polos Gaara merosot lemas kearah lantai. Dia menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya menangisi seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga tergila-gila.

 **.**

Naruto terhenti didepan koridor fakultas management, karena melihat pemandangan yang sungguh membuatnya serasa terbakar. Iris safirnya menggelap. Dia marah. Kesal. Cemburu. Ingin menghajar siapapun yang coba menghalangi jalannya kalau ada.

Tangannya mengepal kuat seolah siap menonjok apa saja. Tapi kenyataannya dia hanya mematung. Memandang lurus kedepan dengan raut mengeras.

Dihadapannya tak jauh dari sana, Shikamaru dan Sasuke terlihat sangat dekat. Mantan kekasihnya itu bersandar disebuah dinding penyangga dengan Shikamaru yang menghimpit tubuhnya dari depan. Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jaraknya cukup jauh. Hanya gerakan bibir keduanya yang bisa dia tangkap, tapi tak mampu menerkanya.

Di detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah berlari secepat kilat ketika melihat Shikamaru yang mendekatkan kepalanya berusaha menipiskan jarak antar keduanya.

 **.**

"Boleh aku berbicara denganmu? Sebentar saja itu kalau kau bisa,"

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk menyetujui dan mengikuti langkah si penanya dari belakang. Dirinya baru selesai menjalankan mata kuliah terakhirnya pada hari ini. Dan sosok itu –Nara Shikamaru, sudah berada di depan kelasnya, entah sejak kapan.

Setelah cukup jauh dari ruang kelas Sasuke dan memastikan tidak ada satu mahasiswapun yang berkeliaran disana, Shikamaru lekas berbalik, memandangi langit kelam dari onyx berkilau sang Uchiha. Dia menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mendekat selembut mungkin lalu menyandarkan punggung sempit itu pada dinding penyangga.

"Sasuke, aku ingin tahu jawabanmu," Dia membuka suaranya walau sedikit malu-malu. Dipandanginya raut Sasuke yang sedikit gelisah dan gugup. Tangannya menyentuh pipi berkulit putih itu dan mengusapnya lembut. "Apapun jawabanmu aku akan menerimanya. Kalau kau menolak cintaku, kita masih bisa berteman. Tapi, aku tidak janji kalau aku akan menyerah."

"Shika... Kau yakin?"

"Aku selalu yakin dengan keputusanku. Semuanya sudah kupertimbangkan, Sasuke. Apalagi ini mengenai perasaanku sendiri jadi tidak mungkin aku berbohong."

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau tulus mencintaiku, tapi aku takut Shika, aku takut aku akan menyakitimu."

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru berbisik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya sampai menempel pada sang Uchiha. Rona merah tipis segera menjalar di pipi porselen Sasuke. Sentuhan Shikamaru diwajahnya sungguh lembut belum lagi genggaman pada tangannya yang terasa hangat. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan seperti itu. Kalaupun aku sakit aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Karena itu beri aku satu kesempatan untuk menghapus lukamu."

"Lukaku tidak akan pernah sembuh Shika..." kata Sasuke, matanya berkaca-kaca. Shikamaru lekas menangkup wajahnya yang hampir meneteskan airmata. Diusapnya lembut pipi kenyal itu.

"Semua luka bisa disembuhkan Sasuke, percayalah... Seberapa dalampun luka yang ditorehkan Naruto, aku akan mencoba untuk menyembuhkannya," Senyum tulus segera terbit dibibir sang Nara. "Karena itu jangan menangis. Kau membuatku serasa mendung Sasuke."

"Aku..." Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Dua onyxnya memaku iris kuaci milik Shikamaru.

Memperhatikan kesungguhan dari pemuda jenius yang ternyata memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Rahangnya tegas. Hidung mancung. Bibir delima yang masih menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Sasuke sadar selama Naruto membuangnya, Shikamaru-lah yang memungut kembali serpihan hatinya. Shikamaru selalu menghibur kesedihan Sasuke dan tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkannya ketika sedang terpuruk. Mungkin ini adalah petunjuk dari tuhan kalau Shikamaru adalah pengganti terbaik dari...

Perhatian Sasuke mulai berbayang lagi, tapi tetesan airmatanya selalu dihapus oleh jari sang Nara. Betapa sungguh-sungguhnya pemuda yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi, tetap saja. Baginya, Namikaze Naruto-lah penguasa jiwa raganya. Naruto sudah mengambil seluruh hati maupun cinta Sasuke. Naruto telah mencuri kunci untuk membuka pintu hatinya, sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang dapat membukanya lagi. Tapi...

Kening keduanya saling beradu hingga napas merekapun ikut berpadu.

–Tapi... Sasuke tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus dari seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Kita coba. Aku mohon bantu aku Shika..."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu merasa bahagia luar biasa. Walaupun Sasuke berkata untuk mencobanya, tetap saja dia senang. Shikamaru bersumpah dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengambil hati Sasuke yang telah dicuri Naruto. Dia akan membahagiakannya. Dia akan mengembalikan keceriaan pemuda berwajah manis itu apapun caranya.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih Sasuke..."

Nafas hangat Shikamaru menerpa wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Perlahan jarak antar wajah keduanya lebih dipertipis dengan bibir sang Nara yang semakin mendekati bibir Sasuke.

BUAGH!

Bogem mentah yang cukup menyakitkan bersarang ditulang rahang Shikamaru. Seketika dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Sasuke terlepas, dan dia langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai.

Melihat Shikamaru yang roboh dan mendengar bunyi pukulan yang sangat keras, Sasuke sukses terkejut. Jantungnya berdentam kuat. Apalagi saat menyadari siapa yang telah memukul Shikamaru.

"Naru–to?" Napasnya tercekat. Tidak menyangka mantan kekasihnya akan memukul Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba. Ketika ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata, lidah Sasuke serasa lumpuh. Naruto melotot tajam kearahnya diiringi aura membunuh disekeliling tubuh tan itu.

Sorotan mengerikan itu membuat tubuh Sasuke gemetar keringat dingin. Dia merasa tengah dihakimi sekarang, entah karena apa. Mungkinkah Naruto cemburu melihat Shikamaru yang ingin menciumnya?

"Kau..." Nada berat yang berbahaya mengalun ditelinganya. Bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Dia memekik ketika Naruto mencengkeram lengannya lalu menariknya menjauh.

"Na–Naruto–Lepas!" Sasuke meronta untuk melepaskan tangannya, tapi tenaga Naruto lebih kuat. "Shi–Shika–"

"DIAM!" Naruto membentak sangar. Cukup membuat Sasuke diam dan gemetar ketakutan. Matanya yang bulat mulai berkaca-kaca. Di belakang sana Shikamaru mengejar keduanya.

"Shi...ka..." bisik Sasuke takut. Berkali-kali iris biru itu mendelik kearahnya tidak suka. Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar ingin Shikamaru menyelamatkannya dari sini. "Shi–UWAAA!" Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dan di panggul oleh Naruto di bahunya. Sasuke bergerak panik. Memberontak agar Naruto menurunkannya, tapi si blonde malah berlari bermaksud menghindari Shikamaru agar tidak mengganggu dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Shika... Shika tolong..." ucapnya lirih. Airmata mulai menetes di pipinya. Dibelakang sana Shikamaru masih mengejarnya tapi langkahnya tidak secepat Naruto. Alhasil Shikamaru tertinggal jauh.

Dipersimpangan lorong, Naruto menurunkan Sasuke dan menariknya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tangannya menutup bibir mungil Sasuke yang terisak ketakutan. Naruto mendekapnya dari belakang dan mulai bersembunyi.

Tak lama suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari di koridor terdengar samar. Lama-lama mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Sasuke dan memastikan suara gumaman Sasuke tidak sampai terdengar keluar.

Langkah Shikamaru berhenti, namun tak lama dia berlari lagi. Naruto menghela nafas ketika tidak mendengar langkah kaki Shikamaru yang telah sepenuhnya menjauh.

"Mmmppp!–Emmmppp!"

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Melihat Sasuke yang ketakutan karena kehadirannya, menyebabkan hatinya tercubit ngilu. Secepatnya dia membalik tubuh dalam rengkuhannya dan mengganti bibirnya untuk membungkam suara serak Sasuke.

Ciuman itu tidak sebringas yang sebelumnya. Karena Naruto memagutnya penuh perasaan seperti saat mereka masih bersama dan belum dibayang-bayangi sosok Gaara.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh Sasuke pada dinding dan menahan kedua tangannya yang terus bergerak memukuli dadanya.

"Lepas Naruto... Lepaskan aku..."

"Sasuke..." Suara Naruto mendesah berat. Kepalanya terkulai diatas bahu kiri Sasuke. Sedikit bergerak kearah lehernya untuk menghirup aroma manis yang begitu dia rindukan setengah mati. "Sasuke..." Dia memanggil lagi. Bibirnya mengecup perpotongan leher Sasuke dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Apa maumu Naruto?"

Pemuda Namikaze itu malah mengecup bahu Sasuke dan menggigit bibirnya. Haruskah dia katakan? Sesungguhnya dia juga tidak tahu apa kemauannya sekarang.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Isakan kecil Sasuke mulai terdengar. "Apa kau ingin... menyakitiku lagi?"

"Tidak," sanggah Naruto cepat. Kepalanya menggeleng dan tangannya menangkup pipi Sasuke. "Aku tidak...aku...aku hanya..."Keningnya dia sentuhkan pada kening Sasuke. Tarikan nafas beratnya sungguh membuat dadanya sesak.

"Lepas Naruto... Aku tidak ingin Gaara salah paham."

Naruto tetap bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke. Dia terus menggeleng dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang berniat meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kembalilah Sasuke... Kembali padaku."

"Apa? Kembali padamu? Kau lupa? Kau yang sudah membuangku. Kau mengkhianatiku. Kau telah memilih Gaara dan mencampakan aku. Sekarang kau ingin aku kembali? Kau pikir aku ini mainan yang bisa seenaknya kau buang dan kau pungut lagi saat kau ingin. Apa itu yang kau pikirkan Naruto?"

Luka dihati Sasuke tidak semudah itu akan hilang. Mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya akan menambah perihnya saja. Sasuke tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi. Naruto hanya berniat mempermainkannya saja.

Dalam cengkeraman kuat Naruto, Sasuke memberontak sekuat tenaga. Dia menangis, meraung, walau suaranya serak. Tapi Naruto tidak melonggarkan cekalannya sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah menjadi milik Shika–"

"Jangan sebut namanya disini!" sela Naruto marah. "Kau milikku! Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya!"

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN BRENGSEK?! BIARKAN AKU PERGI!"

"TIDAK!" Naruto balas berteriak. Dia menatap raut tersentak Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya yang bergetar. "Aku memang brengsek. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Aku sudah mengabaikanmu. Mengkhianatimu. Menyakitimu. Membentakmu. Memu–memukulmu," kalimat terakhirnya dikatakan dengan suara yang lirih dan bergetar. Naruto menangis dihadapan Sasuke. Rasa sesal yang menyesakan dadanya sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku menyesal... Aku minta maaf... Sekarang aku sadar kau jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Aku kosong tanpamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal tolong maafkan aku." Isakan tangis Naruto membuat Sasuke tertegun. Belum pernah dia melihat Naruto serapuh ini. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang menempel pada dinding perlahan ditarik lalu dikecup oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku... Tolong kembalilah Sasuke... Aku menyesal... Izinkan aku memperbaiki segalanya. Izinkan aku bertanggung jawab mengenai luka yang telah kutorehkan dihatimu. Aku mohon..." Naruto berlutut secara tiba-tiba dan memeluk perut Sasuke dengan suara tangisnya yang sesegukan. Kecupan-kecupan lembut mendarat disekitar perutnya dan Sasuke hanya diam. Bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Katakanlah Sesuatu... Aku akan menerima apapun hukumannya asalkan kau mau memaafkanku. Tolong Sasuke... Aku mencintaimu... Aku khilaf... Aku memang brengsek! Aku melanggar sumpahku dengan menyia-nyiakan kekasih setulus dirimu. Kumohon Sasuke... Tolong... Beri aku kesempatan kedua dan aku bersumpah kali ini aku tidak akan melanggarnya."

"Cukup. Lepaskan aku Naruto."

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkan aku."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Cukup."

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengiba, tapi pelukannya terlepas dan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. "Sasuke!" Buru-buru Naruto bangkit dan mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"Kumohon..." Kecupan Naruto mendarat disekitar bahu dan lehernya.

Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman. Dia memberontak melepaskan dekapan kuat Naruto sambil terus mengalirkan airmata di pipinya. Dia tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Hatinya masih perih. Bagaimanapun Naruto sudah merusak kepercayaan serta perasaannya. Naruto telah bercinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke... Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku–"

"Lalu kenapa?! Kenapa, hah?! Aku memang mencintaimu tapi sekarang aku berniat untuk menghapus perasaan itu!"

Naruto menggeleng dibahu Sasuke. Dia masih terisak. Dan Sasuke juga sama terisaknya. Mereka menangis. Seharusnya menjadi tangis bahagia bukan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Jangan hapus perasaanmu padaku. Aku minta maaf... Maaf Sasuke. Maaf... Kumohon maafkan aku... Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku..." Naruto mengecup bahu Sasuke dan dia juga mengecup pipinya yang basah cukup lama. "Sasuke kau berharga bagiku..."

"Kau lupa? Kaulah yang menendangku jauh-jauh dari hidupmu Namikaze." sahutnya ketus tapi tidak terdengar jelas karna suaranya yang sumbang.

"Aku..." Tidak ada pembantahan yang bisa Naruto katakan. Karena semuanya memang benar.

Tangis Naruto kian pilu. Hidung dan matanya sudah memerah dan sembab. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Aku harus melakukan apa? Tolong katakan apapun asalkan kau mau memaafkanku."

"Dulu aku juga pernah mengatakan itu..." Bibir Sasuke gemetar. Airmatanya menetes-netes dilengan Naruto yang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang. "Dan kau langsung membentakku." Sang Namikaze lekas mencium sudut bibirnya amat dalam. Sasuke bisa merasakan penyesalan didiri Naruto. Tapi hatinya masih terlalu sakit.

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kubisa. Tapi kau tak pernah menghargainya. Selama setengah tahun kau menyiksa perasaanku Naruto. Aku bisa apa? Aku hanya selalu berharap kau akan berubah seperti dulu sewaktu kita disekolah. Kenyataannya... Kau malah menghancurkan semuanya." Dirasanya pelukan Naruto kian mengerat seakan tubuh Sasuke begitu rapuh dan akan jatuh jika dia tidak melakukannya.

"Hari itu... Hari dimana kita berpisah. Aku menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku memasaknya semalam suntuk sampai aku tidak tidur. Tapi pagi harinya kau malah menyambut usaha kerasku dengan pengkhianatan. Sakit Naruto... Sakit..."

"Cukup. Aku tahu aku memang keterlaluan. Aku bajingan. Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi Sasuke biarkan aku berubah menjadi Naruto yang dulu lagi. Naruto yang kau kenal. Selama apapun waktu yang kau perlukan untuk memaafkanku, aku akan terus menunggunya. Tapi jangan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak ingin hidup tanpamu."

"Kau sudah memiliki Gaara. Jangan kecewakan dia Naruto..." Sasuke merasakan gelengan kuat Naruto dikepalanya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

"Tidak. Tidak Sasuke, tidak! Itu sama saja kau belum memaafkanku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya yang lama."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab soal itu..."

"Lepas Naruto... Aku lelah... Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Tidak!" Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya dan berlari menjauh.

"Sasuke!"

"Jangan ikuti aku! Pergilah Naruto!"

"Sasuke aku masih membutuhkanmu,"

"Kau hanya membutuhkan Gaara bukan aku!"

"Sasuke!" Lutut Naruto lemas seketika. Dia terjatuh. Berniat bangkit tapi tenaganya entah bagaimana bisa menguap begitu saja. "SASUKE!"

Didepan pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada, Naruto meninju lantai dan merutuki segala kebodohannya yang telah menyakiti hati Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang dicintainya selama empat tahun bersama.

Dibalik dinding ruangan itu, terdapat dua orang pemuda yang sejak tadi tertegun dan mendengarkan semua percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke dari awal. Kini kedua orang itu tengah bersender lemas pada dinding dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk bimbang. Bimbang antara melepaskan atau mempertahankan.

 **.**

Sasuke memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dengan airmata yang berlinang. Punggung tangannya berkali-kali mengusapnya kasar. Matanya sudah sembab. Hidung dan pipinya memerah. Suara sesegukannya bahkan masih terdengar ditengah-tengah isakannya yang serak dan parau.

Beberapa langkah lagi mencapai daun pintu, tubuh Sasuke serasa diputar dan bahunya dicengkeram kuat. Naruto ternyata mengikutinya sampai kerumah. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Didepan pagar mobilnya terparkir secara asal.

Oke, Naruto berhasil mengikutinya yang pulang naik taxi. Padahal saat di kampus tadi Naruto sempat terjatuh dan tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Pergi sana! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu Naruto!"

"Tolong Sasuke. Kumohon..."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi. Pergilah Naruto... Temui Gaara."

"Sasuke... Aku sudah putus dengan Gaara."

"Itu bukan urusanku! Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur, aku sudah tidak ingin berdebat apapun lagi denganmu. Pergi Naruto..."

Lagi-lagi keegoisan Naruto enggan melepaskan Sasuke. Dia menariknya untuk mendekap dan menciumi keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku bersumpah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengkhianatiku? Kenapa kau bermain dibelakangku, dengan sahabatku sendiri Naruto! Kalau kau mencintaiku tidak mungkin kau menyakitiku!"

"Aku khilaf! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tertarik dengan Gaara dan mengkhianatimu. Aku tidak tahu... Aku tidak tahu Sasuke... Sekarang aku hanya sadar kalau perasaanku pada Gaara hanya sebatas nafsu sa–"

PLAK!

"Menjijikan!" desis Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah menampar Naruto. "Setelah apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, kau bilang itu hanya nafsu saja? Jadi kau menyakitiku hanya karena hal itu? HANYA KARENA HAL ITU KAU MENGKHIANATIKU NARUTO?!"

"Sasuke..."

"Aku benci padamu! Kau brengsek! Kau bajingan! Aku benci padamu! Pergi kau dari sini! Pergi!"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada Naruto dengan cara berteriak. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit, dan akan bertambah sakit lagi jika Naruto tetap bersikukuh mengganggunya.

"Pergi kau! Perg–Ummhh!"

Bibir Naruto berhasil membungkamnya. Biarlah dia dibilang egois. Jahat. Tidak punya hati. Atau apapun dia tidak peduli. Saat ini dia hanya ingin Sasuke kembali padanya. Setelah apa yang dilihatnya di kampus tadi mengenai kedekatan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Naruto takut pemuda nanas itu akan merebut makhluk manis kesayangannya.

Sasuke masih menggeram dan memberontak dalam dekapannya. Tapi Naruto tetap memperdalam ciuman mereka sampai Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang.

BUGH!

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersungkur. Pipinya lebam terkena pukulan mematikan dari Itachi. Kedua pemuda itu hanya membelalakan matanya melihat kehadiran Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana. Sulung Uchiha mendeath glare Naruto seolah ingin benar-benar membunuhnya. Aura suram pekat mengelilingi sosoknya yang kembali mengepalkan tangan dan menghajar Naruto lagi.

"Jadi begitu? Kau yang mengkhianati adikku?" Dia meraih kerah kemeja Naruto dan melayangkan pukulan kearah perutnya. "Kau menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis," Tendangan Itachi berhasil menyebabkan Naruto tersungkur dan menghantam pohon dipekarangan rumahnya. "Kau brengsek! Bajingan! Jadi bukan Sasuke yang salah tapi kau yang sudah menyia-nyiakannya. BRENGSEK KAU NAMIKAZE!"

"ANIKI!" Sasuke menjerit panik melihat mantan kekasihnya dipukuli secara brutal oleh sang kakak tanpa membalasnya sedikitpun. "Cukup aniki! Dia bisa mati!"

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan pukulan seperti ini!" teriak Itachi kalap. Dia melempar tubuh ambruk Naruto kemudian menginjaknya dengan kuat. Tidak peduli dengan lebam dan memar yang ada akibat pukulannya barusan. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu itu lebih sakit dari ini!"

"Aniki! Cukup!" Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Itachi berusaha menghalanginya. Dia menarik lengan kakaknya untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

"Tidak apa–uhuk!–Sasu–Eugghh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan lalu memandangi wajah sembab Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu. "Aku–uhuk!–Aku pantas mendapatkan–Uughh!–ini. Itachi-nii benar. Aku... Aku memang breng...sek–uhuk!–Apa yang kulakukan lebih parah dari ini. Maaf...maaf..kan..aku..."

Onyx Sasuke berkaca-kaca mendengarnya. Rasa iba membuatnya tak tega melihat Naruto kesakitan penuh luka akibat pukulan kakaknya.

"Masuk Sasuke!" Tarikan kuat pada lengannya menjauhkan Sasuke dari sosok Naruto yang masih terkapar.

"Sasuke... Aku akan menunggumu disini..."

"PERGI SAJA KAU!" bentak Itachi keras. Dia menarik tubuh Sasuke dan mengunci pintu rumahnya agar Sasuke tidak berbalik dan menghampiri si pirang.

"Aniki..." Mata hitam Itachi melirik sosok menyedihkan adiknya. "Aniki sudah berjanji tidak akan memukulnya..." Suara paraunya menampar perasaan Itachi. Sasuke terisak dan dia lekas memeluknya.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak akan memukulnya jika dia menyakitimu."

Dan dekapan Sasuke seperti meremas pinggangnya. Itachi mengusap punggung adiknya yang tengah bergetar karena menangis di dadanya.

 **.**

Selama berjam-jam Sasuke berada dikamar, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Naruto. Dia cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari pekarangan rumahnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, pemuda itu masih duduk diatas tanah dengan tubuh penuh memar dan luka.

Sialnya sejam yang lalu tiba-tiba saja turun hujan sehingga bisa dipastikan si blonde tengah kedinginan karena kehujanan.

 _"Jangan coba-coba untuk menemuinya."_ ancaman Itachi ketika didepan pintu kamarnya kembali terngiang. Sasuke jadi urung menghampiri Naruto dan memberinya payung. Perintah kakaknya adalah mutlak. Dia takut untuk membantahnya.

Lagipula dulu Naruto pernah membiarkan Sasuke kehujanan selama berjam-jam untuk menunggunya datang. Ditambah hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi Naruto malah membuatnya terluka. Naruto juga mengusirnya ditengah hujan deras tanpa berniat membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto lebih kejam darinya.

Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring dan mengistirahatkan rasa lelah yang menyeruak dalam raga. Keadaan matanya yang sembab dan menangis hampir seharian, jadilah dia terlelap dengan mudahnya.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, Sasuke terbangun. Sedikit tersentak mendengar suara guntur dari luar. Hujan juga terdengar kian deras. Dan dia langsung melompat dari kasur untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu masih berada disana dalam keadaan berlutut. Bahunya terlihat menggigil. Dia sudah berada disana sejak sore tadi. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Naruto akan sakit kalau begini. Sasuke berbalik cepat kemudian berlari kearah pintu kamarnya. Tapi dia harus menelan kekecewaan mendapati pintu kamarnya terkunci dari luar. Dengan panik dia menggedor-gedor dahan pintu untuk meminta sang kakak membukanya. Siapa lagi yang menguncinya seperti ini kalau bukan Itachi.

"Aniki, aniki, buka pintunya, aniki!" Tidak ada sahutan. Sasuke memukulnya lagi sedikit lebih keras. Dan dia juga berteriak. "Aniki! Aniki buka pintunya, kumohon aniki!" Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali kearah jendela untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

Namun, pemandangan yang dilihatnya ternyata sanggup membuatnya tercengang. Dia melihat Naruto yang ditarik paksa oleh dua orang entah siapa. Mereka menyeret Naruto tapi Naruto memberontak. Suara teriakan Naruto bahkan sampai terdengar ketelinga Sasuke.

"Naruto!" pekik Sasuke sambil berusaha membuka kunci jendelanya, namun, sama seperti pintunya, kunci jendelanya tidak ada. Itachi juga sudah menyitanya agar Sasuke tidak berbuat hal-hal nekat yang membahayakan seperti melompat kebawah, misalnya. "Naruto!" Suara teriakannya yang kedua, mendongakan kepala Naruto dan kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat. Di detik berikutnya salah satu pria asing itu memukul tengkuk Naruto kemudian membopong tubuhnya memasuki mobil si blonde yang terparkir diluar gerbang.

Sasuke berbalik cepat dan hendak berlari untuk menggedor pintu kamarnya lagi sebelum dia menyadari kehadiran Itachi yang sudah bersandar pada daun pintu sembari menatapnya datar.

"Aniki..."

"Orang-orang suruhanku akan mengantarnya pulang. Aku tidak ingin dia mati konyol di depan rumah kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Itachi berjalan kearah Sasuke dan menepuk halus puncak kepalanya. "Lupakan dia, otouto. Jangan lagi menemuinya apalagi berusaha menerimanya kembali." Sorotan mata Itachi terlihat serius dan juga menakutkan.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah sambil menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tak lama dia menunduk saat merasakan matanya kembali panas. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak akan menangis lagi. Dia harus kuat. Tapi pelukan Itachi malah menyebabkan airmatanya mengalir dan segala kegundahannya terangkat keluar.

 **.**

Selama satu minggu Naruto tidak masuk kuliah. Pemuda itu dikabarkan sakit demam. Setelah itupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena jadwal kuliah mereka yang semakin padat juga selalu berbeda. Lagipula Sasuke juga tidak ingin bertemu dengannya walau hatinya merasa cemas kalau tidak memastikan keadaannya terlebih dahulu.

Mengenai hubungannya dengan Shikamaru, masih berlanjut dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Sesuai perkataannya, Shikamaru selalu mencoba membahagiakan Sasuke. Membuatnya melupakan sakit hatinya walau hanya sementara. Ketika pemuda nanas itu tidak ada disampingnya, disaat itulah rasa sakit itu hadir lagi. Disertai kekosongan yang tak berujung.

Mungkin memang benar Sasuke tidak bisa tanpa Naruto. Separuh jiwanya ada didalam diri si blonde. Sasuke mengakui bahwa dia membutuhkan Naruto disisinya.

Disepanjang jalan raya yang sepi Sasuke termenung. Tidak berniat mencari kendaraan atau berjalan ke halte. Dia juga tidak meminta Itachi menjemputnya. Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Seandainya Shikamaru sedang tidak ada urusan mungkin pemuda itu sudah bersikeras ingin menemaninya.

Sasuke ingat sebentar lagi Naruto ulang tahun sebaiknya apa yang akan dia beri–

Dia menggeleng kuat. Berusaha menepis niat bodoh itu. Sasuke harus melupakan Naruto. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan Shikamaru. Dia juga tidak boleh melanggar larangan Itachi.

Tapi...

Kepala ravennya mendongak. Menatap langit biru yang membuat perasaannya berkecamuk pilu. Melihatnya dia jadi teringat warna mata Naruto. Sasuke sangat senang memandangi mata indah itu.

Tapi... Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong... Naruto adalah penyemangat dalam hidupnya. Itulah mengapa Sasuke bertahan selama enam bulan lamanya ketika Naruto mulai berubah dan mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Emmmphhh!" Mendadak seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang. Hidungnya mencium aroma memabukan dari kain sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya.

Sasuke bergerak panik. Tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat meronta-ronta dan berusaha mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang. Namun sayang orang itu sudah memperhitungkan pergerakannya dan malah melilitkan kakinya untuk menghadang tendangan Sasuke.

Tenaga Sasuke mulai melemah sementara cengkeraman orang itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Meskipun Sasuke memberontak dan menggerakan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan kain sapu tangan di mulut dan hidungnya, dia semakin tidak mampu karena matanya mulai memberat. Sasuke pingsan dalam rengkuhan tangan orang yang membekapnya. Dan dia lekas digendong dan dibawa kesuatu tempat.

 **.**

"Uwaaa! Waaaa!"

Kaki berbalut celana bahan khas seragam sekolah SMA itu berkali-kali terpeleset dari atas dahan pepohonan. Sebelah tangannya memegang anak kucing yang tersesat dan tidak bisa turun setelah memanjat. Sementara yang satunya sibuk mencengkeram ranting tebal untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Manik sehitam arang miliknya mendelik. Melirik kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang sekiranya bisa menolongnya. Tapi tak ada satupun siswa yang berada disana. Mendesah pelan, dia berusaha untuk menuruni satu-satunya pohon tinggi yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi akan bel, bisa-bisa dia telat masuk kekelas kalau begini.

Tinggal dua meter lagi dia berniat untuk melompat tapi rasanya dia takut. Bagaimana kalau nanti kakinya terkilir? Bagaimana kalau cara pendaratannya salah dan malah kepalanya yang terbentur tanah? Uhh... Itu mengerikan.

Karena terlalu lama melamun, tanpa sadar kakinya salah berpijak dan menyebabkan dia tergelincir dan gagal mencengkeram ranting pepohonan. Dia berteriak keras. Memeluk anak kucing yang diselamatkannya seerat mungkin. Tapi rasanya ada sepasang tangan kekar yang menangkap tubuhnya sehingga gagal menghantam tanah dan bebatuan dibawah sana.

"Fuhh..." Tiupan jahil menggelitiki gendang telinganya. Lelaki manis itu menggeliat sebentar lalu membuka kedua iris onyx nya yang indah. "Yang tadi itu bahaya tahu!" Sepasang mata biru yang indah adalah hal yang pertama dia lihat saat membuka mata.

"Naru?"

"Yo! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, Suke?"

"Kau–Kau kenapa bisa disini?"

Pemuda pirang itu malah berdecak lalu berjalan kearah berlawanan sembari menggendong pemuda manis yang tadi diselamatkannya.

"Aku mencarimu bodoh. Waktu istirahar sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Kupikir kau kemana, aku mencarimu seperti orang kesetanan, baka! Rupanya kau malah memanjat pepohonan sampai nyaris jatuh."

"Aku hanya..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau memang kekasihku yang manis juga baik hati. Kupikir anak kucing itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali hati-hati jangan sampai membuatmu terluka, teme!" Manik birunya melirik anak kucing itu sekilas lalu mendelik garang kearah Sasuke.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau menurunkanku sekarang?" pintanya mulai tak nyaman. Anak kucing dalam dekapannya melompat kesebuah kursi taman kemudian berlari mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Kenapa? Kau sangat suka kugendong ya?" Pinggir bibir Naruto tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringai.

Muka Sasuke memerah mendengarnya. Dia memukul bahu Naruto sembari meronta minta diturunkan.

"Turunkan aku bodoh! Aku malu jika ada yang melihatnya."

"Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kita berdua dan para serangga, oh dan ada kucing tadi juga."

"Idiot!"

"Berhenti mengataiku begitu. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau aku itu jenius,"

"Usuratonkachi! Siapa bilang kau itu jen-Mmmhh!"

Mata Sasuke melotot mendapati kekasih pirangnya mencium bibirnya sembari berseringai menyebalkan. Dia belum selesai berbicara tapi malah sudah dibungkam. Dasar licik!

"Sudah kukatakan berhenti mengataiku. Jadi rasakan akibatnya." Naruto tersenyum menang melihat Sasuke hanya diam dengan muka memerah. "Mau lagi?" tawarnya usil.

Sebuah jeweran menarik kuat telinga Naruto sampai memerah.

"Uwaah! Sakit teme!" pekik Naruto, langsung saja dia menurunkan Sasuke dan mencengkeram kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan. "Kau benar-benar ingin kucium ya?"

Sasuke bergerak panik. Berusaha menarik tangannya yang sudah ditelikung kebelakang dan ditahan dipunggungnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan bodoh?!" Sasuke meraung ganas. Kakinya menendang-nendang kebelakang. Dan dia mengaduh pelan merasakan tubuh depannya sudah menghimpit dinding.

Posisinya sekarang persis seperti buronan yang tengah dibekuk pihak aparat.

Bibir Naruto berseringai lagi. Tangannya yang bebas langsung terjulur memegang dagu sang Uchiha agar tidak banyak melakukan gerakan. Kepalanya bergerak maju dan sedikit miring kekanan memposisikan agar bibirnya sejajar dengan bibir Sasuke. Setelah dekat, Naruto lekas meraupnya dan mencumbu bibir mungil manis Sasuke dalam posisi yang cukup unik.

Suara erangan seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kesadarannya dan dia menyadari bahwa dia baru saja bermimpi tentang masalalu. Mata onyx Sasuke perlahan membuka. Menatap langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat tidak asing. Dia mencium bau debu. Hidungnya seketika tergelitik gatal. Sasuke mengerang, kepalanya serasa pusing. Tubuhnya pegal dan dia bingung bagaimana caranya dia tertidur ditempat ini.

Matanya dia pejamkan lagi berusaha mengingat dan juga berusaha mengurangi sedikit sakit dikepala. Sasuke ingat dia sedang pulang sendirian dari kampus. Melamun. Lalu ada seseorang yang membekapnya dari belakang.

Matanya terbuka lagi, sedikit panik. Dia bergerak. Tapi ternyata Sasuke baru sadar kalau tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh rantai. Mulutnya bergumam dan mendapati bibirnya sudah ditutup oleh sesuatu. Sasuke semakin panik. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya yang masih buram. Dia yakin bahwa sekarang dirinya pasti diculik.

Sesuatu didepan sana terlihat bergerak-gerak diatas lantai. Saat pandangannya mulai berangsur normal, Sasuke terbebalak mengetahui sesuatu yang bergerak itu ternyata seseorang. Dan dia adalah... Naruto?

Sasuke ingin bertanya tapi dia ingat mulutnya dibungkam. Keadaan Naruto juga tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja tangan dan kakinya terikat tali bukan rantai.

Kenapa hanya dia yang diikat dengan rantai?

"Hmmmpp! Mmmphh!" Naruto menggumam serak sembari menyeret tubuhnya mendekat pada Sasuke. Tapi ternyata cukup sulit sampai menyebabkan kaos putih longgar Naruto bergesekan dengan lantai yang kotor.

Terlihat raut ekspresinya yang cemas dan khawatir, semua terarah padanya. Sasuke diam, memandangi Naruto yang terus-terusan meronta dalam ikatannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin bergerak tapi sepertinya itu percuma. Ujung rantai yang mengikat tangannya terhubung pada kaitan di dinding ruangan. Lagipula itu semua percuma, mana mungkin dia bisa memutuskan rantai. Yang ada tangannya hanya akan terluka dan sakit.

"Ngmmmphh!" Suara serak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, bagaimanapun tubuhnya masih lemas karena pengaruh obat bius ditambah kepalanya juga masih agak pusing.

Terlihat Naruto mengamati ruang sekitar. Mata birunya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu sampai akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah botol kosong diatas meja. Jaraknya lumayan jauh. Tapi, Naruto terlihat tidak peduli. Dia dengan penuh kesungguhan menggerakan tubuhnya kearah sana walau susah payah.

Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Melihat bagaimana Naruto terjatuh, lalu berusaha bergerak lagi, kemudian jatuh lagi dengan nafasnya yang terengah, dan tak berapa lama dia bergerak lagi. Menyeret tubuhnya atau terkadang menjadikan kakinya sebagai dorongan agar pinggulnya bergeser cepat.

Akhirnya sampailah dia di depan meja. Naruto bersusah payah untuk berdiri dan menjatuhkan botol kosong itu kearah lantai. Pecahan kaca yang berhamburan dibawah sana lekas diambil satu yang menurut Naruto cukup besar dan memiliki sisi yang tajam. Dia memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya dengan benda itu. Selama beberapa menit berkutat akhirnya tali dipergelangan tangannya terlepas.

Naruto buru-buru melepaskan plester dibibirnya kemudian memotong ikatan di kakinya secepat mungkin. Kali ini lebih cepat tanpa hambatan.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto yang langsung berjalan mendekat. Membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan melepaskan plester dari bibirnya.

"Naru–"

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" sela Naruto cemas. Dia kesulitan melepaskan rantai yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan kaki Sasuke. Entah dengan cara apa, yang pasti dia harus melepaskan kaitan di dindingnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku... Seseorang membekapku ketika pulang dari kampus, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah ada disini. Tapi–"

"Kau tidak terluka kan? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Sasuke meneliti keadaannya sejenak. Merasa-rasa apakah ada yang sakit. Dan dia lekas menggeleng.

"Syukurlah..." Naruto memeluk tubuhnya setelah kaitan pada dinding itu berhasil ditariknya sampai copot. Sekarang permasalahannya bagaimana cara dia membawa Sasuke kabur?

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada yang menculik kita. Apalagi sampai bersamaan begini. Apa kau terlibat urusan dengan orang lain sampai menyebabkan dia membencimu?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Seingatnya memang tidak ada.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku... Kurasa juga tidak."

Helaan nafas berat terhembus dari bibir keduanya.

Naruto melirik pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu solid. Meski ruangan ini kotor tapi pintunya terlihat masih kokoh. Naruto berusaha membukanya tapi ternyata dikunci. Dia beralih kearah lain dan meneliti struktur ruangan. Hanya ada jendela bercelah kecil dibagian atas ruangan. Letaknya cukup tinggi dan lagi hanya bisa dipakai untuk satu orang saja.

"Naru?"

"Hm?" Sudut perhatiannya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?"

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk yakin. Dia melirik kesana kemari tapi tidak melihat apapun.

"Seperti bunyi detik jam, tapi lebih jelas dari itu."

"Huh?" Persimpangan dahinya menyatu karena bingung. Naruto ikut memfokuskan pendengarannya dan ternyata memang benar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Perlahan dia mulai mengikuti arah suara itu berasal. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Dan dia tiba disebuah tumpukan barang dan menemukan sebuah kain hitam menutupi sesuatu. Asal suaranya dari benda itu dan Naruto lekas menyingkap kain itu, kemudian matanya terbelalak ngeri.

Ada sebuah bom waktu ditempat mereka disekap.

Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke juga ikut terkejut tapi tak lama kemudian alisnya menyatu seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Berbeda darinya, Naruto justru semakin panik dan bergerak menuju tempat Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin dia mencoba melepaskan rantai yang mengikat mantan kekasihnya.

Dia harus melepaskan Sasuke, kalau tidak mereka berdua tidak akan bisa melewati jendela kecil yang ada diatas ruangan. Jika saja jendelanya cukup lebar dan berada ditempat yang mudah dijangkau, sudah pasti Naruto akan menggendong Sasuke dan keluar secepatnya dari sana.

Waktu pada timer bom tidak sampai setengah menit.

Menelan ludahnya gugup. Sasuke memandang tepat ke lensa biru Naruto.

"Pergilah... Kau bisa lewat jendela itu Naru." katanya, menunjuk jendela kecil diatasnya menggunakan dagu.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi tanpamu!"

"Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi. Jendela itu letaknya cukup tinggi dan hanya bisa dimasuki satu orang. Keadaanku tidak memungkinkan untuk memanjat dan kaupun tidak bisa menggendongku kesana."

"Aku tidak peduli!" sergah Naruto. Dia mulai lelah mencoba mematahkan rantai dan juga menggeseknya dengan pecahan botol karena itu percuma.

Waktu yang tersisa kurang dari sepuluh detik.

"Jika kau tidak bisa keluar maka aku juga tidak akan keluar."

"Bodoh!"

"Kita akan mati bersama-sama. Itu lebih baik daripada aku harus kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin lagi Sasuke. Hidupku begitu kosong tanpamu." Naruto memegang dagunya kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir. "Aku mencintaimu... Maafkan aku..." Tepat dua detik sebelum bom itu meledak, Naruto memeluk Sasuke seerat mungkin. Dia sudah siap mati bersama Sasuke.

Tapi ternyata bom itu tidak meledak separah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Jangan api, percikannya saja tidak ada. Padahal timernya sudah sampai di angka nol. Hanya bunyi letupan kecil dan selebihnya tak ada ledakan.

"Eh?" Pandangan bingungnya memaku benda berdetik tadi. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke yang hanya mengedikan bahu tak mengerti.

Tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka dan munculah tiga orang yang dikenalnya. Mereka tersenyum seraya menghampiri keduanya yang hanya bisa duduk mematung.

"Kau lulus!" seru Itachi bangga.

"Eh? Lulus? Apanya yang lulus Itachi-nii?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Lulus mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati adikku sekali lagi."

"Hah?!" Kali ini tak hanya Naruto yang terperangah tapi Sasuke juga.

"Apa maksud aniki?" Adik mungil Itachi mulai bersuara.

"Ini semua idenya Shikamaru." kata Gaara menunjuk pemuda berkepala nanas yang sedari tadi memandang lekat sosok Sasuke.

Shikamaru mendesah lalu tersenyum getir. "Akan kujelaskan. Jadi penculikan kalian berdua adalah rekayasa. Itu semua ideku."

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Untuk menyatukan kalian berdua sekaligus menguji sejauh mana kau mencintai Sasuke, sampai rela mati untuknya."

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku mengenal Sasuke baru beberapa hari, huh? Aku mengenalnya sudah lama dan berpacaran dengannya juga sudah lama." dengus Naruto kesal.

"Karena itulah kami ingin mengujinya lagi. Kalian sempat berpisah dan kau Naruto sempat berpaling pada Gaara dan menyia-nyiakan adik manis Itachi-nii itu."

Pipi Sasuke menggembung sebal. Shikamaru hanya terkikik geli. Ingin mencubitnya tapi dia harus meluruskan masalah ini dulu.

"Jujur saja, aku dan Gaara mendengar pertengkaran kalian di ruang kelas kosong waktu itu. Kami sempat bimbang memilih antara mempertahankan atau melepaskan. Tapi setelah memikirkannya matang-matang kami akhirnya sadar, hati kalian tetap terpaut meski sudah berpisah, dan kami tidak boleh egois hanya untuk memiliki orang yang kami sayangi tapi tidak membuatnya bahagia.

Karena itulah kami merencakan hal ini. Pertama yang harus kami lakukan adalah meminta persetujuan Itachi-nii walau jujur saja itu sangat sulit. Tapi akhirnya dia setuju juga dan menyiapkan rencana bersama aku dan Gaara.

Masalahnya hanya terletak pada kalian berdua. Sasuke terlalu memikirkan perasaanku, dan kau terlalu takut untuk menemui Sasuke. Jadi, ya... Kami melakukan hal ini. Itachi-nii yang menculik Sasuke, dan kau pasti tahu Naruto bahwa akulah yang menculikmu."

Naruto mendengus mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru yang begitu panjang. Dia memang ingat pemuda nanas itu menjenguknya tadi siang lalu ketika ingin berjalan masuk kerumah, tiba-tiba tengkuknya dipukul dan Naruto pingsan seketika.

"Aniki yang menculikku?" Pipi Sasuke semakin menggembung imut. Orang yang sedang ditatapnya segera berjongkok dan mengusap puncak kepalanya halus.

"Maaf ya Sasuke. Itu semua bagian dari rencana. Apa aksiku tadi menyakitimu?"

"Aku hanya kaget dan takut,"

"Hahaha maaf ya..." Itachi mencium pipinya yang masih menggembung lucu.

"Pantas saja aku heran. Mana ada penculik yang menyekapku digudang rumahku sendiri, selain aniki-ku sendiri yang melakukannya."

Itachi mengacak gemas surai raven Sasuke sembari tergelak pelan.

"Naruto..." panggil Itachi. Naruto lekas menoleh dan dia terkejut saat Itachi melempar sebuah benda kecil yang ternyata adalah kunci rantai Sasuke.

"Alasan kami hanya merantai Sasuke adalah ingin melihat kesungguhanmu dan itu memang bagian dari rencana. Kalau mengikatnya dengan tali kalian pasti sudah keluar bersama melewati jendela itu." tunjuk Itachi dengan dagunya.

"Kalian sangat licik ttebayou! Tidak tahukah betapa takutnya aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke." Bibirnya mencebik kesal sembari membuka rantai Sasuke menggunakan kunci yang diberikan Itachi.

"Kami minta maaf. Khususnya padamu Sasuke. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merebut Naruto darimu. Yang salah adalah aku karena akulah yang sudah menggodanya lebih dulu."

Gerakan Naruto terhenti. Dan Sasuke tertegun ditempatnya melihat Gaara yang menangis.

"Gaara sudah... Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku hanya benci pada Naruto karena dia tidak bisa menjaga hatinya." Delikan tajam Sasuke menbuat Naruto tersentak panas dingin. Tapi Naruto memang mengakui kalau itu semua salahnya. Dia bersalah karena telah melukai perasaan Sasuke begitu dalam.

"Merepotkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke terlalu imut untuk dilupakan."

Kekehan Itachi seolah mengejek penderitaan Shikamaru. Betapa bangganya Itachi mendengar adiknya dipuji apalagi sampai diperebutkan begini.

"Tapi aku mengikhlaskannya. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan itu lagi."

"Shika..."

Pemuda Nara itu tersenyum ketika melihat raut sendu Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah siap akan semua konsekuensinya, sejak awal aku menyatakan perasaanku. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, ok?" Senyuman manis Shikamaru benar-benar menusuk relung hati Sasuke. "Karena itu... Kembalilah pada Naruto. Gaara juga sudah melepaskan Naruto dan mengikhlaskan dia kembali padamu. Sejak awal kalian memang bukan milik kami jadi yang kami lakukan hanya mengembalikan sesuatu yang seharusnya memang menjadi milik kalian."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh-sungguh berdosa pada kalian terutama kau Sasuke."

"Setidaknya Sasuke sudah memaafkanmu, dan sebaiknya kita memberikan waktu pada mereka untuk berdua." kata Itachi yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Jadi..." Aura canggung lekas menyapa kedua pemuda ditempat itu. Seperginya tiga orang yang mereka kenal, Naruto sampai lupa niatnya yang ingin melepaskan rantai ditangan Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk membingkai wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang menurutnya begitu indah. Naruto menyesal sudah pernah membuatnya menangis. Bahkan berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku. Aku... Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, bisakah?"

"Kau yakin bisa menerima semua lukaku?"

"Aku akan menerimanya karena akulah yang menyebabkan luka itu."

Pancaran sinar yang penuh keyakinan dari mata biru Naruto membuat Sasuke terhanyut. Dia menghela napasnya sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Entahlah..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto menarik pandangannya agar kembali menatapnya. "Please... Give me a second change. I promise I will never hurt you again."

Sasuke masih diam. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sasuke. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya dan berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya dan kembali padaku?"

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu mati?"

Cepat-cepat Naruto mendongak dan memandang kaget onyx Sasuke dengan sorot menantang. Mungkin memang tidak mudah meyakinkan orang yang sudah kita sakiti, tapi kalau dengan cara itu Sasuke mau memaafkannya, maka Naruto akan melakukannya.

"Kau ingin aku membunuh diriku sendiri agar kau percaya?"

"Hn."

"Baik," Naruto meraih pecahan kaca yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memotong talinya. Diarahkannya sudut tajam benda itu kearah lehernya. "Kalau hal ini bisa membuatmu memaafkanku akan kulakukan. Dengar Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." bisik Naruto sambil mengecup bibirnya.

Tangannya mulai bersiap-siap menusukan benda itu kearah lehernya. Dan ketika baru saja mencapai setengahnya. Sasuke lekas berteriak. Menendang benda itu sampai terlepas dari genggaman Naruto.

"Aku percaya. Bodoh kau! Kenapa mau mati hanya karena hal sesepele itu!"

"Hei, bagiku kau bukan hal yang sepele!" bela Naruto tegas. Pipi Sasuke merona mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat dia alihkan perhatiannya kearah lain. Tapi Naruto menarik dagunya lagi.

"Aw, manisnya... Jadi kau takut kehilanganku, Suke?"

"Ba–Baka!"

"Jadi kau akan kembali padaku kan?"

Sasuke menatap sangsi kilauan indah di mata Naruto. Tapi hatinya memang tidak bisa bohong. Dia masih sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Hn."

"Itu artinya iya kan? Terima kasih Sasuke." Naruto memeluknya dengan luapan rasa senang. Dia mengecup pipi Sasuke berulang kali, lalu memagut bibirnya berusaha ingin menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Sasuke.

Ciuman itu hanya sebentar karena Naruto lekas membawa tubuh mungil Sasuke kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau selalu manis. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Arigatou, Suke. Aishiteru yo."

"A–Aishiteru mo." balas Sasuke terbata. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto berusaha menutupi semburat merah pekat di pipinya.

Naruto tahu akan hal itu, dia hanya terkekeh sembari mengusap sayang rambut Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku akan mengganti kencan kita waktu itu. Sewaktu aku mengecewakanmu di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Hn."

"Kau ingin pergi kemana? Kali ini aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Hmp, baiklah." Naruto mencium puncak kepalanya seraya berpikir. Dia harus membuat Sasuke bahagia kali ini, karena dia sudah terlalu banyak membuang airmata berharga sang kekasih.

"Naru..."

"Ng?"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan rantaiku dulu? Tanganku pegal dobe..."

Ups, Matanya melebar sempurna. Dia sampai lupa kalau Sasukenya masih dalam posisi terikat.

"Aishh, maaf-maaf aku lupa, Suke." Dengan cekatan Naruto membuka kunci rantai Sasuke dan memijit bekas kemerahan pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Naruto sesekali mengecupnya hingga membuat Sasuke merona.

"Kau benar-benar malaikatku Sasuke. Kau mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku lagi atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Aku sungguh bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh."

"Sudah, tidak ada gunanya kau menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, Naru."

Pemuda pirang itu menempelkan telapak tangan Sasuke pada pipi bergarisnya. Matanya menyelami iris sepekat langit malam itu dan menariknya untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena kau masih menyimpan cinta untukku." Senyum menawan Naruto terpahat sempurna. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan kening mereka. Perlahan bibir mereka bersatu. Saling meresapi rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ruangan itu telah diberi kamera cctv yang telah merekam sosok mereka sejak awal mereka disekap dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Dan saat ini ketiga manusia yang tak asing lagi tengah menggigit jarinya frustasi melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Sasuke di layar televisi.

"Kubunuh Naruto mesum itu nanti!" ancam Itachi dengan aura membunuh disekitar tubuhnya. Belum lagi iris onyxnya berkilat seolah berwarna merah. Kedua pemuda yang melihat sosok mode iblisnya pun hanya mampu bergidik ngeri saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Maafkan saya kalau alurnya terlalu ribet dan kecepetan. Abisnya bingung sih karena ini oneshot jadi puyeng kalau terlalu panjang juga takut ga muat. Ohohoho!

Ngomong ngomong ini requestnya **Cimay. Adjah**. Hohoho haloooo Cimay-san, apakah fic ini terlalu berlebihan dan tidak sesuai permintaan anda? Nagi terlalu ngebet bikin Sasu menderita karena terlalu bersemangat mengenai genre hurtnya. Tanpa sadar sifat sadisnya keluar untuk menyiksa Sasu sayang yang unyu unyu.

Jujur saya dari dulu kepengen buat pair ShikaSasu walau sekilas, soalnya saya kepincut sama sifat coolnya shika yang easy going. Jadilah saya buat dia sebagai selingan. Wkekwkwk...

Eitss... Jangan kabur dulu. Kita liat kebawah dulu yuk persiapan ItaShikaGaa buat ngerjain NaruSasu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi membopong tubuh Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri kemudian mendudukannya diatas lantai. Dia melepas topeng pengapnya dan mengambil selembar tissue basah untuk membersihkan wajah kusut Sasuke beserta sisa obat bius yang tertempel di kulitnya.

Dia memandangi Sasuke dengan raut menyesal. Dikecupnya pipi gembil sang otouto yang masih terlelap akibat reaksi pembekapannya setengah jam lalu. Perhatian Itachi terarah pada Shikamaru yang baru saja datang dengan Naruto yang ada diatas bahunya. Pemuda pirang itu juga pingsan.

Dibelakang Shikamaru ada Gaara yang baru saja datang membawa gulungan tali, plester hitam yang cukup lebar, juga rantai. Dia meletakan semua benda itu dilantai dan menatap Shikamaru yang sedang membaringkan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat mengikatnya." kata Shikamaru memberi aba-aba. Itachi dan Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dan mulai mengikat tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Itachi memasangkan rantai ditubuh sang adik, sementara Shikamaru dan Gaara mengikatkan tali ditubuh Naruto. Setelah menutup mulut keduanya dengan plester. Shikamaru mulai berjalan kearah sebuah benda yang diatasnya terdapat kain hitam. Dia mengutak-atiknya sebentar dan mulai menerka-nerka, apa saja yang akan dilakukan Naruto serta Sasuke setelah sadar nanti.

Setelah mengkalkulasikan analisisnya. Dia putuskan menyetel timer selama satu setengah jam. Pengaruh pingsan Naruto karena dipukul, sudah pasti dia akan bangun lebih dahulu. Sementara Sasuke yang pingsan karena dibius akan bangun karena mendengar suara berisik Naruto.

Shikamaru juga menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Berapa lama dia menyeret tubuhnya untuk meraih botol kosong diatas meja. Berapa lama dia membutuhkan waktu untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Lalu apa saja yang dia lakukan untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke sampai akhirnya dia menyerah.

Sebuah seringai tercetak jelas disudut bibirnya. Ini pasti akan menjadi tontonan yang cukup seru. Shikamaru membatin jika seandainya Naruto lebih memilih menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke, dia bersumpah akan menikahi Sasuke detik itu juga agar Naruto tidak lagi bisa memilikinya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Itachi. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke yang pingsan. Mengusap rambut raven sehitam arang itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Yang kau maksud itu, apakah Naruto memilih mati bersama Sasuke atau menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri kan?" terka Shikamaru. Terdengar hembusan kasar dari bibir Itachi. "Kau khawatir kalau Naruto tidak cukup berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi cinta, begitu kan?"

"Tentu saja. Ini mengenai adikku. Awas saja kalau Naruto sampai meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Akan kubunuh dia!" ancam Itachi sambil meng-glare sosok pingsan si pirang.

"Tenang saja. Aku bersedia menggantikan Naruto untuk melindungi Sasuke."

"Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu percaya, heh?"

Shikamaru mengedikan bahunya. "Terserah."

"Sudah sebaiknya kita kembali untuk memonitori semua gerakan mereka setelah terbangun nanti." lerai Gaara jengah. Dia mengusap pipi Naruto lalu mengecupnya sekilas. "Maafkan aku..." sesalnya.

Itachi juga ikut mencium pipi adiknya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan gudang rumahnya. Diikuti Shikamaru yang ikut mencium pipi Sasuke kemudian keningnya. Dia melirik Itachi yang menatapnya seolah ingin mencincangnya hidup-hidup.

"Apa? Aku hanya menciumnya saja. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa menciumnya seperti ini."

Itachi memutar bola matanya kemudian berlalu.

Satu jam kemudian Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya dan mulai menggeliat panik. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang terbaring tak jauh dari tempatnya terikat.

Dan semuanya berjalan sesuai perhitungan Shikamaru. Kecerdasan IQ nya memang diatas rata-rata. Tapi hatinya terpaksa harus hancur melihat orang yang dicintainya kembali pada mantan kekasihnya.

Setidaknya dia sempat memilikinya walau sebentar. Dia sudah cukup bahagia. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat dua sosok dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin again.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa lagi :)


End file.
